


mika宗R18短打

by prunella (mrhengyuan)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhengyuan/pseuds/prunella
Summary: 各类H短篇集中偶尔有慎入……





	1. 吵架

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假日的H

昨天和影片吵架了。  
如果斋宫的记忆没有出错的话，事实肯定应该就是这样的。然而现在的状况却让他怀疑起了记忆的真实性：昨天吵架的对象，影片mika，正枕着自己的肚子睡得香甜。  
虽然因为为其他组合赶制打歌服导致睡眠不足已是常事，作为补偿日间的瞌睡自然也都是在等待影片那没完没了的打工时解决。光论在沙发上睡着的情形的确是因为两人赌气，很是难得地没有一起回家，然而影片这毫无芥蒂的模样可是完完全全找不到一丝闹翻了的样子，让斋宫一时无言以对。  
“影片。”斋宫出手去拍他，一摸摸了一团毛茸茸的乱发。  
“嗯……”影片被拍得发出了像是梦呓般模糊的哼哼声，继而得寸进尺两手一伸扒住了他的腰。  
哼，明明昨天还大吵一架，只剩把离家出走四个大字给写在脸上呢。  
斋宫宗带着自己都没察觉到的几分得意想道。  
虽然自己向来不喜欢与影片争论那些没营养的话题，但是看到他昨天话没出口就意识到底气不足的认怂样儿还是忍不住开口多讽刺了几句，结果就是影片也放弃言语直接一脸又气又委屈地咬着唇杵那儿瞪他半晌，最后粗暴地用老土的“老师大笨蛋！”结束了话题。  
对这种结局斋宫宗自然表示了十二分的满意：影片说不过我，影片反抗不能，影片说不过别人反抗不能的样子还有点可爱。  
当然最后一条是可有可无的。  
所以说，今天，他斋宫宗，可爱人偶的调律者，梦之咲的帝王，这个世界的神，又要再一次鞠躬尽瘁死而后已操天下之大心把睡死了的从来不听他话从来不好好干事从来都只会给他添麻烦的影片mika同学给折腾到被窝里躺好了。

这内心戏是一出接了一出滚了十万八千里远，然而实际上他只是轻车熟路地将影片推开，拉起，随后腰一弯胳膊一挎就把人给抱了起来，脚步轻快地走进了浴室。  
算算日子也差不多了，先维护下吧。

×××

影片是在一片氤氲的温暖中醒来的。  
本来只是在沙发上等待斋宫醒来的他似乎是在不知不觉间睡了过去，随后又不知不觉地发生了什么事所以他现在——正赤身裸体地坐在洗面台上？！  
咦咦咦咦咦这也太跳跃了吧！  
他立马“唰”地红了一张脸，心想这是老师觉得自己太过分所以主动来示好肉偿吗？哎呀不不不这怎么可能——

“你醒了啊。”斋宫适时地抬头看了他一下，说着又低头继续着像对待精致物件一般的触碰。  
——是啊真的不可能，只是“维护”而已。  
认识到现实的影片自然打了蔫儿，默默坐正了看着斋宫的动作，自我安慰也是难得的主动维护，搞不好真的是老师难得服软了呢？

“七夕的曲子，最近又在地下live house表演了几次……”斋宫自言自语了起来。  
“嗯？老师是又想改进了么？”影片也是忍不住，立马凑上去搭话。  
斋宫却不睬他，摸到关节附近继续嘀咕：“这个负担还是有些大，不如撤了吧……新的编排还是多考虑些这方面……”  
“嗯啊啊，老师怎么还在说这些！”影片皱了皱眉，“我都说了七夕那样的并没有什么问题了啊！”  
此时斋宫大约是陷入了对新节目的思考之中，比起先前懒得回答的无视，更像是因太过沉浸自己的世界所以完全错过了影片的话语。  
“那方面的主题……”他撇开了视线喃喃自语，手上的动作也不走心了起来。  
原先如试探的小心动作已经开始变味。下意识的抚弄让影片也跟着心里痒痒的，迷离着双眼去看斋宫的神态。  
一双熟悉的蓝宝石般的眼睛。时而觉得像是空无一物，时而又像隐藏了一个未知的空间。庞大的幻想世界此时正在他的脑海中一点点成形，将那构筑中的场景与人偶们映在他的眼里，拼出如万花筒般引人注目的图案。  
然后在不久的将来，影片自己也会化身为其中的一个人偶，为他演出着那个梦中的世界。  
想到这里，影片便伸出手捧起了斋宫的脸。  
“……影片？”  
蓝宝石中的异世界破碎了，那个世界的创造者也被他从云端拽了下来，握在了自己手中。  
“……现在不是在维护吗？”影片像是撒娇一般地说道，低下头就去吻他。  
“我可不记得维护是做这种事的。”在影片自唇角向上轻啄他的脸颊时，斋宫无奈地抱怨。  
“是老师先走神的。”影片随即寻到他细长的眼睛，吮吻起来。  
斋宫被他吻得忍不住要躲，忙开口道：“那就先结束维护再说。”  
然而影片似乎是理解成了另一个方向，将斋宫推开了些便主动跳下了洗面台，盯着斋宫问：“可以做了么？”  
他身材纤瘦，胸口肋间都能明显看到肋骨的痕迹，然而肤质细腻光滑，包裹着纤细的腰腹以及小巧的臀部不得不说是惹人怜爱。  
然而这样一个如精致人偶一般的人此时却握着自己挺立的阴茎，迷茫地望着斋宫，问道：“可以做爱吗？”  
斋宫忍不住咽了口唾沫：“这个时候……”  
“这个时候老师也要准备睡觉了吧。”影片顺着他的胳膊一直摸进了袖管里，凑到他的耳边继续露骨地表达着自己的欲望，“射在里面……可以吗？”

×××

“啊……啊……影片，不要，那里……”  
浴室里，斋宫正伏在洗面台上承受着自后方的抽插，体内敏感点被毫不留情地攻击着，每次被狠狠擦过就会带出一连串破碎的呻吟。脚边褪下的衣衫被他下意识的动作踢得凌乱不堪，让他脸上又是一阵烧红。  
“老师的那里好舒服……”影片忽略了他言语上的反抗，握紧了他的腰肢继续进攻着，“只要离开就会吸上来……一直缠着我……”  
大力抽插的动作翻出些许粘膜内壁，露出少许艳红的肠肉。影片见了这情形便忍不住伏下身体舔吻斋宫绷紧的背脊，略带咸味的汗液此时就像催情剂，让他边猛烈抽插着边探向前方抠弄着斋宫的会阴，试着激起身下人更多的情欲。  
“不要……啊……啊……”前方的性器在这次交欢中从未被碰过，但是两个囊袋与会阴早就被各种折磨了许久。马眼中溢出的前列腺液早就将下身染得湿滑，随着身后刺激的加重，溢出的液体也渐渐混入了白浊的精液。同性间交媾带来的冗长而激烈的高潮让他的下半身都要失去了力气，只能颤抖着双腿倚靠在洗面台上。  
“老师去了吗？”影片的手这才离开了会阴，向前摸着他前端溢出的液体。高潮后的阴茎还未软化下去，只在头部稍稍施加刺激便让斋宫猛地抽搐了起来，一同收紧了含着影片阳物的后穴。  
“如果那么夹的话……”影片几乎是呻吟着说出这句话，低头咬住了斋宫的后颈。  
“你是动物吗？开口就用咬的……！”虽然还在高潮的余韵中，但斋宫还是迅速地发出了责骂的声音。  
“唔嗯……嗯……”  
“……影片你射了？”  
“嗯……”影片低头舔着他颈间的牙印，“之前说过了……”  
“我还没有同意吧！”  
“唔嗯……那一起洗澡我帮老师弄出来。”  
“就是因为你每次都要帮——唔……”话还没说完，影片便突然地退了出去，让他的呻吟搅乱了话尾。

影片mika听了这一半便笑着将人拉起，搂在怀里吻着他说道：  
“其实我啊，最喜欢做这个了～”

END


	2. 月事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女体化  
> 棉条相关恶趣味

自从斋宫宗将自己关在家里，已经过了快一个月了。仁兔成鸣早已厌倦了这毫无回应的照顾，早早地断了联系，只有影片mika一人继续在家中照看着她，保证她最低限度的生活起居。  
千篇一律地醒来，将人拖出被窝，替她更衣洗漱，就算是曾抱有好感的同组合的前辈，到了此时也早已习惯了起来，不再去思考那些带着暧昧意味的东西。  
然而今日，斋宫却没有像往常躺在床上呆呆地望着天花板，而是低头抱着膝盖坐在了地毯上。  
“老师……？你怎么了？”影片有些犹豫地凑近了她，轻轻拨弄着她垂在臂间的长发。  
怀中蜷成一团的人正发出微弱而不稳的呼吸声，只是稍稍靠近，便能闻到一股淡淡的血腥味。  
“嗯啊？！老师流血了？！”影片自然是吓了一跳，直接将人强制掰了开来，“怎么了？是哪里受伤了，还是——”  
然而视线移到满是血迹的裙子时，他便噤了声。  
虽然并没有与女性交往过，但是因为身边的女孩也经历过类似的问题，影片对于月经还是有些粗浅的了解的。  
“能站起来吗？”他将手放在斋宫的小腹轻轻按揉着，“疼吗？”  
对比平日放空的模样，此时的斋宫倒是显得更是脆弱，下意识地靠进了他的怀里。  
“……是因为不想弄脏床单所以才坐在地板上的吗？”影片揉了一会儿，想了想总觉得哪里不对，下意识地问道。  
斋宫立马强行崩直了身体推开了他。  
“好好好我错了……”影片失笑，心想这人有心纠结这些怎么不回去上学，反正这床单脏了也是他洗，麻烦不了什么。  
然而不开心归不开心，最后还是将人揽了扶去了浴室。

×××

“唔……我记得这个时候，需要那个什么瞬吸防侧漏的……那什么来着。”  
待到热水放好，把人伺候进了浴缸，影片就噔噔噔跑了出来到处翻找着女性用品，然而左翻翻，右找找，最后却只找到了一盒小护垫和一盒棉条。  
哎妈呀这可和说好的不一样啊？！  
然而幸运的是棉条盒内的说明书还健在，还为不习惯铅字的他配了……图解。  
“找到最容易放置的姿势……我怎么知道啊？！”  
“撑开……推入……”  
影片立马就“唰”地红了一张脸。  
说起来，月经也是女性在受孕年龄的证明呢……  
脑内的思考开始不受控制起来。  
不不不，虽然平时说话比较不留情面，虽然这些日子早就在无意间该看的不该看的都看了，但是这么冲击地做这些事，还是实在是太过出格了。  
如此这般神游了片刻，再回到浴室时，迎接影片的却是如同凶杀案一般的场景。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊老师你还好吧没死吧不要爬出来啊到处都是血啊？！”  
场面虽然尴尬，然而斋宫此时已经顾不得这些，只能捂着作痛的腹部挂在浴缸边装死。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊好嘛好嘛不泡澡了。”影片赶忙将开始被染得有些带色的水放掉，开了淋浴将人再次给洗了个干净。  
擦干身体吹干头发，这会儿就要面对难搞的事了。  
“这该怎么办呢……”影片看了看手里的面条，又看了看坐在马桶上的斋宫，又看了看棉条，又看了看斋宫。  
“老师自己来吧。”他把棉条塞到了斋宫手里。  
斋宫没动。  
“…………那要我来？”  
斋宫的神情发生了细微的变化。  
这表情倒是熟悉，影片第一次给她换衣服的时候就是这模样。  
真真是一百个一千个不愿意，但是就是装死自己不动。  
“不如一直坐着，我去买别的替代品回来？”  
“……”还是没反应。与其说是不愿意回应，不如说是进入了完全想自我了断的尴尬情境直接做鸵鸟了。  
不过影片这边想想要做的事还有点期待，既然没反应就直接不管了。  
“那我就试试了哦？”  
他有些紧张地拆了包装，拿着塑料导管开始往斋宫的下身蹭去。  
“嗯啊，完全没有概念啊……这么坐着看不清……”  
影片转去看斋宫，斋宫继续不知道在想什么。  
“稍微坐起来一点吧，这个也是没有办法的……”三下两下，怀中的人便被他转了个角度，双腿大开地坐在了坐便器上。  
“……又开始流血了。”这情景让影片不禁咽了口唾沫，开始没话找话。  
“是这样塞进去吗……”塑料导管寻着穴口开始戳刺起来。  
斋宫的呼吸开始乱了。  
“这根棒子总觉得好难掌握啊……”影片说着，撤去了棉条开始摸着斋宫带有血迹的下体，“到底是从哪里进去。”  
“呼……嗯……”上方在此时传来了细小的呻吟。  
“……难受吗？很痛吗？”指间已经满是血迹了。  
继续抚摸了一会儿，影片终于找到了隐藏在肉缝中的穴口：“是这里吗……？”  
斋宫颤抖着，急促地呼吸着。  
微凉的塑料导管再次顶着穴口开始插入，似乎是方向的原因，在开始感觉到障碍时，斋宫也难得地挣扎了起来。

“很疼？”他退了出来，有些苦恼地打量着斋宫，“那该怎么办？”  
然而再这一看，感觉却是不一样了。此时眼前那人正一丝不挂地大开着双腿，将私处完全暴露在人前。方才的不适以及因月经而起的疼痛让她止不住地颤抖着，颤动着的睫毛也似含着泪，只稍稍眨眨眼睛，微咸的泪水便会划过她绯红的脸颊，滴落到锁骨上。  
“……可以吻老师吗？”  
欲望慢慢浮了上来。  
斋宫则眼神迷茫地望着他。  
被这情境诱惑着，影片便低头吻上了她的唇。  
亲吻自唇间到脸颊，随后便沿着脖颈一路向下。沐浴露的香味还残留在身体上，蛊惑着旁人。  
“这里到底应该怎么进去呢……？”影片的手指也摸索着穴口开始试着探入，“似乎是有一个角度？这个方向？”  
温热的肉穴包裹着他的手指，因刺激而分泌的粘液混杂着血液润滑着他的动作，让他慢慢深入斋宫的体内，开始摸索着。  
斋宫的呼吸乱了起来。  
“……怎么感觉更紧了……”肉穴紧紧地绞着入侵者，贪婪地吮吸着。  
“影……片……”  
斋宫此时也已忍不住，反常地开口喊着影片。  
“诶？！老师？！”  
“影……片……”到了此时声音里已带了些哭腔，影片立马吓得把手指抽了出来。  
“我我我我我才没有——”  
那声音这时便断了。

“呜啊……刚才真是……”影片忙晃了晃脑袋，拆了根新的棉条继续刚才不得要领的行为。  
似乎是因为经历了刚才那番摸索，这次的插入倒是顺利了不少。  
插入，推进，待到将导管取出时，那棉条便已只剩一根尾部的棉绳了。  
“这样就可以了。”影片努力地平复着呼吸，拿起纸巾为斋宫清理着周围的血迹。  
柔软的，血的气味，女人的气味。  
他看着自己已经半硬的下身。  
——其实做得再过分一点也是可以的吧。  
不是将斋宫当作尊敬的前辈，当作“人偶”们的保护者。而是他可以随意占有，随意束缚的存在。  
当作他的恋人。  
END


	3. 模仿戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个人一起看AV

难得的新年长假，不太习惯人群的Valkyrie两人便窝在家里无所事事。  
“影片，晚饭吃什么。”  
此时自然出现了世界第一大难题。  
“诶，等会儿，我才刚换碟……”坐在电视机前的影片mika头也不抬地回答。  
换做以前斋宫宗肯定直接抓颗花菜直接丢过去，然而毕竟大病初愈，加之期间影片有表现甚好，此时却也没跟着生气，而是关了冰箱径直做到了那人身边，跟着看了起来。  
“呜啊？！”影片立马吓了一跳。  
“……在看什么见不得人的东西吗？”  
“没没没……不过这是恐怖片的碟哦，老师确定要看吗？”  
“恐怖片？”斋宫一脸狐疑地望着电视里的影像。  
考究的镜头与打光，精心挑选的音乐，以及认真表演的男女主角。  
“恐怖片开头都这样？”  
“嗯啊……封面可不是这样的。”影片说着就举起了DVD的风套，果不其然是一堆破破烂烂的僵尸。  
“Non！不要拿那么近！知道是僵尸片了！！但是这放出来的明显不对啊！？”  
“唔……这个网上评价很高啊，搞不好就是这个样子的呢？”  
“……呵，如果都是这样用心的东西，倒是看看也无妨。”

然而没过多久，内容就不对劲了。  
充满文艺气息的开场与相处之后，接着出现的，竟然是旅馆中的一夜情。  
柔和的月光映着两人的身影，从拥抱接吻开始一路升温，衣物被温柔地除去，露出在昏暗的灯光下的模糊曲线。  
“说好的恐怖片呢？”斋宫面上尴尬，转过头问影片。  
影片此时却是天人交战纠结要不要把这玩儿意给关了，半天才说：“这，这好像不是。”  
“你到底哪儿来的这个？”  
“租的。”  
“哼，大约是什么人藏这种东西最后给忘了吧。话说你看碟印花的时候就看不出问题吗？！”  
“碟上的图案……是啥来着。”  
“开了看看不就行了。话说你放进播放机的时候就不能稍微注意一下吗？”  
“……要关掉吗？”影片却反问。  
“……哈？”  
影片这才对上斋宫的视线，磕磕巴巴地说：“老师都不敢转回去看呢。”  
“什、什么！这样的我怎么可能不敢看，这类色情物有什么好看的，不都是大同小异吗？！”  
“唔……可是老师的脸好红。”  
“你还未成年吧？！给我关掉！”  
斋宫听了立马就来了气，起身就要去抢他手里的遥控器。然而影片却见招拆招，随手将遥控器给扔了出去，直接把人压倒在沙发上。  
“老师真可爱。”  
“……快停止你这不合时宜的行为，现在是晚饭时间。”  
“真是的，明明这种事也没少做吧。”影片低头就去吻他，“看一点就连耳朵都红了。”  
敏感的耳垂被含住，被吮吸着，加上自电视中传来的隐约的带着情欲的呼吸声，让斋宫也忘了反抗，就这么软了身体。  
“至少不要在沙发上……”  
然而影片却捉了他的手摸到自己的下身：“就在这里嘛……老师你看，我已经硬了。”  
“那就自己解决……呜啊！”  
微凉的手就这样一声招呼不打地摸进了他的上衣里，学着一边电视里的动作肉捏着他的胸部。  
“老师每次都是这种反应，就不能学着发一些比较色气的声音吗？”  
“不满的话就走开。反正也没有女人那种胸部给你摸。”  
影片却学着电视里的两人低头开始舔吻起斋宫的乳尖，边轻咬着边说：“这样就没差别了吧？”  
“唔……嗯……”  
“明明一开始弄这里老师都没什么感觉的，是因为我而变得敏感的吗？好高兴～”  
“吵死了……快住嘴……”  
电视里开始发出细弱的呻吟，唇舌的侍弄也开始自胸尖移到了下方。  
“这里可以舔吗？”影片解开了斋宫的皮带，摁揉着他半硬的下身问道。  
“今天你问题怎么这么多？”  
“老师喜欢像之前一样不征求意见直接做吗？”  
“还给点阳光就灿烂了啊？！”  
“唔好嘛，老师希望的话就……”话尾就这么淹没在了吞入的动作中。  
“不要说话！”  
“唔……这样的话就很不一样呢。”影片却完全把斋宫的命令当作了耳旁风，“如果是女人的话，就会和接吻一样……”  
冠状沟被舔弄着，快感如潮水一般袭来。  
“停……停下……啊……”  
然而微凉的手指却一路向后，戳弄着后穴：“如果这里的话，会不会也像接吻一样……”  
“什么？！”  
说话间，唇舌便脱离了阳物，向后方紧缩的穴口移去。舌尖顺着皱着舔弄，时不时地戳刺着紧闭的穴口。  
“那里……不要……”  
影片则抚弄着他翘起的前端：“嗯？不是很舒服吗？前面也跟着有反应了。”  
“不要用舌头……”  
情欲以及抚弄的动作让后穴开始软化下来，影片的舌尖便经由那开始开始软化的穴口侵入了他的身体。  
“好想插进去……”他含混不清地说着，听着电视内外几乎重叠的呻吟声。  
“啊……不要舌头……”  
斋宫则重复道。  
“老师是指别的插进去就可以吗……？”  
斋宫听了下意识地捂住了嘴。  
影片见状也忍不住了，转头看了眼电视里的情景，遗憾地说：“本来想至少等那里插入了再进去的……这样显得我对老师好像没有做这些的耐心一样。”  
“……那就走开。”  
“明明都是老师的错，反应太色情了。”  
“哈？是谁刚刚在嫌弃我的反应没意思的？！”  
“呃啊，好记仇……”面上这么说着，影片的下身却顶上了斋宫软化的后穴，“先不要说话。”  
“啊……”硬物就这样突然撞入了体内，直直地顶上了敏感的那处，逼出了一声甜腻的呻吟。  
“疼吗？”影片插入后却刻意停了动作，低头又去啃他的乳首。  
斋宫却早已被顶得说不出话，只知望着天花板吃力地喘着气。  
“似乎……不疼呢。”影片接着又去吻他，含住他的舌头吮吸着，轻咬着，随即便扶住了他大开的双腿，开始激烈地抽插了起来。  
“影片……影片……”  
“老师……舒服吗？”  
“呜……嗯……影片……闭嘴……”  
“……………………”

×××

“果然AV都是骗人的。”  
情事过后，影片就抱着只好好穿着上半身衣物的斋宫抱怨道。  
“他们到底要做到什么时候。”斋宫在高潮后也是懒懒的，不想再管其它只是气息不顺地靠在影片怀里。  
“这碟一个多小时呢吧。”  
“这么长？？后面全都是这种？！”单纯的活塞运动到底有什么好拍的？？  
“嗯啊，不知道了。”然而手又开始不安分起来，探进了斋宫的臀缝。  
“……你要干嘛。”  
“反正还有挺长时间……”另一只手则摸到了他前方疲软的阳物，“老师，再来一次吧～”

END


	4. 恶之实

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 带宗mado倾向  
> mika让宗做春梦

斋宫宗带回了一束白百合。  
散发着隐约的香气，白得有些刺眼的花束被他挑选了最优美的花瓶，装饰在了自己的房中。  
影片mika则在一边观看着这无言的过程。  
斋宫宗将一束花带入了房中。  
一束白百合。

×××

斋宫常常会梦到他的人偶。  
翠绿的眸子，金色的长发，以及各种自己亲手制作的，美丽的衣裙。  
“Mademoiselle。”他唤着她的名字，静静地望着她。  
美丽的，无言的，他亲手打磨，取悦着自己的人偶。  
“宗。”令人怀念的温柔声音响起，人偶也随之靠近他，抚上他的脸颊。  
带来的触感并不是木头与瓷器的冰冷，而是人类的体温。  
这人偶寄宿着他不愿去面对的东西。  
“没关系的。”  
那个声音却安抚着他。  
即使不去明白，即使不去思考，即使不去面对，也是没关系的。

然而今日，百合的香气开始沁入了梦中。  
温柔的触摸开始慢慢变味，人偶的身体也靠了上来。她的双唇一张一阖，然而世界却如被静音了一般，毫无声响。  
“你也要离我而去了吗。”斋宫犹豫着是否要搂住那纤细的身体，“不再对我说话，不再陪伴在我的身边了吗？”  
现实中，抛出的话语也已开始没有了回音，就算人偶在他的手中，其中的灵魂也已开始飘向远方。  
人偶闻言便不再说话，而是低下头，吻上了他的唇。

×××

第二天，花束里的那些花苞也已尽数绽放。  
小小的房间中被这花朵散发的香气闷得几乎透不过气来，然而斋宫却仍旧低头无言地侍弄着花朵，将它们锁在自己的房中。

“老师昨天有好好睡觉吗？不会又熬夜了吧？”晚餐时，影片支着脑袋问道。  
“吃饭的时候不要说话。”  
“唔……”影片立马打了蔫  
见状斋宫也是无奈，叹了口气说道：“我自己的身体我自己会管理好，你只管专注于万圣的live就行。”  
“……是吗。”这次倒是给了个暧昧的回答。  
斋宫挑眉去看他，却无法从那神色中分辨出任何不同。  
是因为给了他太多自由了吗？让他变得不再是好懂的人偶，而成为了真正的人类。

×××

人偶又出现在了梦中。  
这次暧昧的铺垫也已消失，在梦境的开始那柔软的身体就已倚靠在自己的怀中。  
并不那么温热的，稍稍有些偏低的体温。  
纤细的，只盈一握的肢体。  
“Mademoiselle……”他迷茫地叹息着，抚摸着人偶的背脊。  
人偶的双唇张合着，然而其中的话语却仍旧如先前一般，无法传递到他的耳中。  
“这般对话又有什么意义呢？”斋宫捂住了她的嘴。  
然而人偶却笑了，在他的掌心印下一吻。  
柔软的舌尖顺着掌心的纹路缓缓游走，深入内心的痒意撩拨着他，让他呼出迷乱的气息。  
“你想要的是什么？”斋宫问着。  
于是人偶又一次吻上了他的唇。

×××

“老师真的很喜欢白百合呢？有什么因缘吗～”影片站在斋宫的房间外问着。  
眼前的花朵盛开着，伸出的柱头正分泌着粘液，在他的眼前凝成透明的液珠。  
“没什么因缘。”过去早就被他付之一炬，没有什么悲惨的回忆可供人同情，也没有什么快乐的故事可向人炫耀。  
那液珠却随着动作滴落在了他的手背上。  
冰冷的，粘稠的，具有毒性的粘液。  
那是在人们眼中多么美丽而高洁的花朵，被赋予了纯洁的花语，栽培着，贩卖着。  
花，是植物的生殖器。  
斋宫想着，忍着呕吐的冲动擦去了手背上的液滴。  
在他将那花朵采回，饲养在自己的屋中时，那些被他人赋予的意义就已消失了。  
剩下的，只有带着欲望与不堪的解读。

似乎是与他白日所想相照应，夜晚的梦里，人偶的接触开始超越了他所能忍受的范围。  
微凉的手指抚摸着他的肌肤，轻巧地解开他的衣扣，一路向下，开始触摸着他的下体。  
“等，等等——”  
那伏在腿间的人偶闻声便立即如受惊般地抬起了头。  
那并不是Mademoiselle。  
异色的双瞳，精致的五官，那是影片的脸。

×××

“老师今天真是心不在焉啊。”练习后，影片小声抱怨道，“虽然心不在焉也能好好排练……”  
“抱歉，最近状态有些……”斋宫真是哑巴吃黄连，心想换谁梦到那种内容大约都是不能好好跟人相处的。  
“呜啊？！老师你怎么了，不会要死了吧！”  
“你讲话就不能稍微过过脑子吗？到底是谁要死了啊！”  
“呜呜，老师最近突然好温柔，太可怕了……”影片夸张地叹道，“虽然和老师仅存的一点相处的时间都用来说这个很不好，但是就是觉得很奇怪嘛……”  
是因为最近不常见面吗？  
是因为早已习惯的存在变得稀薄了，所以想要用那样的方式来补足吗？  
还是说，是因为自己抱有欲望的对象，是这个人……  
斋宫苦恼着，咬紧了下唇。  
“说来，老师为什么状态不好？是因为没好好睡觉吗？”影片又叽叽喳喳起来。  
“不，都很正常。”虽然他自己也被推出去一同解决万圣服装的订单，但是若是好好安排的话，基本的作息还是能够保证的。  
“是吗，那就好。”影片却答得心不在焉。  
见他这幅模样，斋宫反倒紧张了起来。  
今晚的梦又会是什么呢？  
他有些害怕地期待了起来。

×××

如他所预测的那样，梦里的内容变得更过分了起来。  
人偶的形象只在开始保持了片刻便被彻底丢弃，金色的长发褪去，只留下自己精心打理的黑色短发，那纤细的身体也在褪去衣物后变作了影片的身体，紧紧地贴了上来。  
集中于下身的舔弄慢慢向后滑去，从未被人触碰过的后穴也被抚慰着，像是如同对待性交的器官一般温柔地开拓着。  
“……你想做什么？”斋宫看着这如同在渗出毒液一般的场景。  
梦中人则不答，低头又去吻他。  
“影片！”他赶忙大喊，将人猛地掀到了一边。

梦突然醒了。  
睁眼便是凌乱的床单，凌乱的自己，还有那浓得呛人的百合的香气。  
是这蛊惑人心的香气扰乱了他吗？  
斋宫茫然地想着。  
然而此时，床边却传来布料摩擦的声音。

“好痛……”  
影片mika爬上了他的床。  
那人正一丝不挂，爬向自己身边时，便能清楚地看到腿间已经兴奋的性器。  
斋宫只觉得自己像是被夺去了声音。  
“啊，果然我还是很笨呢，根本瞒不住老师。”影片又回到了他的身边，居高临下地望着他。  
“但是已经停不下来了。”黏腻的吻又落了下来，夺取着他的呼吸。  
“老师在侍弄那花束时，想的是什么呢？”后穴的开拓继续进行着，身体的内部也被侵犯着。

“虽然明知道不可能……”硬热的阳物插入了后穴中，“但是如果想的是我的话——  
“会让我觉得像要死掉一般地幸福呢。”

END


	5. 糖果雨/金丝鸟笼/八音盒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三篇连着，mika在宗消沉时期让宗的身体习惯欲望的过程

[みか宗]糖果雨

黄昏，阳光留下的暖意还未消散，初冬的冷意也在此时淡薄了不少。在这并没有校内打工的日子，影片mika便早早地踏着夕阳回到家中，开始准备起两人份的晚餐。  
洗菜，淘米，热锅……之前还相当生疏的程序在此时早已稔熟，随手便是几个还看得过去的小菜。对比起先前那手忙脚乱的样子，影片心中却有些失落。  
是从什么时候开始呢？成鸣哥已不再参与这些。  
大约是“五奇人”最后的处刑后吧。

***

自从被fine击败以来，Valkyrie便没有进行过偶像活动，不久斋宫也不再出门，只是整日整日地枯坐在家中。作为同组合的二人，影片与仁兔一时放不下他，便一同在课余替他处理些生活上的琐碎杂事，免得出了什么问题。  
然而在那一天，斋宫却早早地梳洗出门，直到两人赶到会场才发现他已坐在了观众席的孤岛中，与另外三位同被称作“奇人”的朋友观看最后的处刑。  
“搞什么啊，老师他……”还未完全摆脱过去失语状态的仁兔也忍不住抱怨了起来。  
Valkyrie败北后就不曾关注过的噪音瞬间扑向了影片，过分的嘘声，凌乱的咒骂……即使是曾位于学院顶端的他们如今也被人扔掷恶意的石块，如过街老鼠一般遭到憎恶。  
他只觉得自己最重要的东西正在被人肆意地加上划痕，恶意地贬低着。

对比手足无措的影片，仁兔倒是冷静地低头翻看着手机。  
自从Valkyrie败北的那一天开始，BBS恶意的言论就没有停止过。  
虚假的帝王，可笑的标准，为了让众人不幸而站在顶端的五奇人。  
虽然荒诞，但是一遍遍的洗脑后，大家都相信了一点：五奇人是他们的敌人，五奇人时代的规则，是他们走向不幸的导火索。  
即使提醒过斋宫无数次，即使一次又一次地让他能够远离这些，早些让Valkyrie重新开始活动，但他还是我行我素，像要见证历史似的睁大眼睛看着自己的坠落，以及以自己为开端的，友人的坠落。  
——我们就这样变成了久经风霜的古董人偶，轻轻一碰就碎裂了。  
仁兔咬紧了下唇。  
梦之咲的帝王真的能回来吗？他忍不住问自己。  
现在他们只是一味地补救，不厌其烦地照顾着斋宫。然而斋宫或许早已在一片温水中习惯了这些，继续任性地走着自己的路而已。  
也许最好的做法应该是放手，让一切顺其自然。毕竟从以前到现在那么多的事，斋宫都是可以想通的。  
而他们作为Valkyrie的成员，需要做的也许只是为斋宫铺平将来的路，待他一回归便能走上凯旋的红毯。  
“……成鸣哥，成鸣哥……”影片打断了他的思路，“我好想去老师那里。”  
“……”仁兔一时不能言语。  
“成鸣哥……”影片攥住了他的袖口。  
“回去吧。”那是奇人们的问题，不是他们能插手的。

“现在要回去吗……”讲堂外，影片的视线还黏在紧闭的大门上，犹豫地问。  
“……”回去哪里？手艺部Valkyrie的据点？斋宫的家？  
影片望着他，神情慢慢地变了：“成鸣哥想放弃了吗？”  
既然他这么问，不如干脆替自己决定。仁兔移开了视线点了点头。  
“成鸣哥大概是累了吧，没关系，有我在，我会照顾好老师的。”影片尴尬地笑了笑，小声说道。  
仁兔看到它这样不禁皱了皱眉，心说成长总会经历痛苦的。影片你为什么不懂呢？  
“我们能做到的有限。”  
像是配合着他的话语，门内溢出的厚重音乐击出了激昂的尾音。  
“已经可以了。”仁兔说着，干涩的话语被淹没在欢呼声中。  
影片茫然地抬起了头。  
五奇人的时代结束了，一个从不与他们相关的故事就这样悄悄开始，又这样走入了终结。

***

“炒饭放卷心菜可以吗？”影片也不管一边的斋宫，边自言自语边做着饭，“上次打折不当心买多了，只能天天吃了。哎呀……这些事我还是不如老师打算得明白啊。”  
回应他的只是电话答录机的提醒音。  
“嗯啊，今天又有工作的电话了？真是没完啊……”影片边翻着餐盘边说，“老师不考虑什么时候接一下吗？”  
耳边只剩下锅铲与餐盘碰撞的叮当声响。  
“该吃饭了哦。”他像个独角戏演员一般仔细地布好了菜，点开了答录机的留言。  
“……我很早就让你考虑过Valkyrie是否真的需要现在的他，经历了那件事你已经到了被迫选择的时候，为什么不能借机放手呢？”是过去熟识的制作人。  
“唔，一个一个的都在说要放弃成鸣哥，太过分了。”  
斋宫则只静静地表演着旁观者的角色，沉默地看着眼前的故事。  
“老师~吃饭了哦。”影片也不在意，拿了勺子将饭菜喂到斋宫嘴边，哄小孩一样地说道，“如果饿死了可就不好了~”  
斋宫也不回答，只接受了他递出的食物。  
又是毫无变化的，压抑的晚餐。  
“今天天气真的不错呢。”影片自顾自地说了起来。  
“虽然没有打工收入会变少……但是偶尔能够放松一下也是不错的。”  
“这样和老师在一起的时间就变多了嘛~”  
用餐完毕，影片便扯了张纸巾替斋宫擦了擦嘴。  
“老师……多一起呆一会儿可以吗。”影片犹豫了一会儿，试着坐到了斋宫的身边。  
斋宫同样没有反应。  
“不回答就是可以了哦？”他试着凑近，靠在了斋宫身上。  
“很久没有维护了呢。”影片举起手看了看自己的手背，“不过现在比起我，老师更像是人偶啊。”  
他转过了头。  
“要是我能给老师维护就好了。”  
如果睡眠无法修补人偶的话，就换一种别的方式，将身体上的，心里的疲劳全都消除。精心地修补打磨，涂上细细调制新漆，串上新的提线，完美地展示在人前。  
想到这些，影片就继续仔细地打量起了斋宫。  
柔软的短发，微挑的眉，细长的双眼。现在这双妩媚的眼中正映出了些许别样的感情。  
“老师在害怕吗？”影片问着，“是因为刚才的留言吧。”  
他也不知道自己在想些什么，下意识地起身长跪在斋宫身旁，捧起了他的脸。  
人经历疼痛就会成长。但是有些并不需要的疼痛是致命的。  
“成鸣哥不会走的。”他如同自我催眠一般地小声说道，“因为我们都是为了成为老师的助力才存在的。只要能帮到老师，成鸣哥一定会回来的。”  
斋宫的情绪似乎并没有因此而稳定。

人生总是这样，从一开始就没有什么好过的时候。遇到麻烦的人，麻烦的事，被丢弃，被伤害。不过如果努力的话，肯定会有回报吧……毕竟也没有什么能更糟糕的了。  
影片想着。  
现在的我已经够努力了吧。如果朝天张开嘴，会遇到千年难遇的糖果雨吗？会有那些珍贵的东西一同坠入泥沼，落入我的手中吗？  
“我能遇到老师，真是太好了。”他叹息一般地说道，吻了斋宫。  
坠落的你，会落入我的手中吗？

END

[みか宗]金丝鸟笼

此时已是深冬，寒冷的空气袭击着影片mika裸露的皮肤，虽没有什么明确的痛感，但那被阻塞的呼吸还是让他有了些许的不适。  
“咳咳，梦之咲学院，广播——嗞嗞嗞嗞”路边的喇叭突然发出了刺耳的噪音，让影片下意识地瑟缩了下，抬头望向了放送部。  
学校内正在发生着变革，是与之前不同的，更为沉默的变化。  
然而这些与他都是毫无关系的。  
自从那个秋日，Valkyrie被碾碎，被丢出这座学院的舞台，他们在人潮中的位置就已彻底消失，只有脱离了泥淖的仁兔成鸣回归了前进的洪流。  
成鸣哥要的是什么呢？影片扁了扁嘴，或许比起身为“Valkyrie”的一员本身，更为看重的是在这前进的洪流中，发挥着作用的位置吧。  
然而只一瞬，这赌气般的想法便从脑海中褪去，只剩下在这嘈杂之地孑然一身的孤独。  
——如果说，我也能带起自己的世界中的“变革”的话……

***

一开始的接触，只是浅啄一般的亲吻。  
一旦回到家，与拒绝同外界交流的斋宫独处，影片就会悄悄坐到他旁边，试着做一些略出格的亲密行为。  
虽说主观上控制了行为，但是一些下意识的回应还是会尽数表现出来，让影片慢慢觉出了些许乐趣。  
吻到颈边时，他会有些许抗拒，而吻到颊边与额头时又会慢慢放松。如果在此时抱住他，他就会像是如同寻找温暖一样软化下来，放任影片搂着自己。  
如此这般持续了两周，影片才吻上了他的唇。  
一开始有些惊吓，随后便是犹豫。待到他撬开唇齿探索起口腔时，原先的戒备便瞬间崩溃，柔顺地任他如对待珍宝一般开发着自己。  
在那一日例行的亲密接触时间后，影片拥着斋宫问：“老师，舒服吗？”  
如预料一般的毫无回应。  
接吻之后，两人的接触便渐渐变了味。虽说一开始也只是普通的互相依偎而已，没过一会儿便会转为试探性的舔吻，从眼睑到耳根，从唇角到锁骨。微微敞开的领口在影片看来总像是沉默的邀请，只看了几眼，就会幻想起下方阴影内的风景，引诱着他解开那第二颗衣扣。  
然而暂时还不行。影片埋在斋宫的肩窝想着。  
他下意识地规划着每一次的接触，细细地察言观色，等待着斋宫习惯这一阶段的触碰。就像是丢入温水中的青蛙，缓慢地加热，直到它在这篇灼热的海洋中与自己融为一体。  
如此这般，又是一周。  
斋宫对于快感的沉迷快到让影片有些惊讶。只要将他引导入亲密的氛围，他便会下意识地回应起影片的动作，甚至在离开时悄悄舔舐他的唇角。  
虽是一个简简单单的动作，影片却只觉心如擂鼓，犹犹豫豫了好半天才在一片爆炸般的心跳声中埋在斋宫的肩窝问：“……老师，冷吗？”  
深吻后的气息已经凌乱，斋宫的胸膛不自觉地微微起伏，带动衬衣的领子，蹭得他痒痒的。  
“老师觉得很舒服吧。”影片的手在他的锁骨间轻轻地划着。  
只是几周的接触，他的身体就已散发出了异常的气息，像是被人喂下了禁果，引诱着影片。  
微凉的手指移向了衣扣。  
“可以吗？”  
毫无意义地再次确认。  
然而这次斋宫却难得地主动闭上了眼睛，靠上了影片毛茸茸的脑袋。  
没有言语，没有提示，影片就这么在一片暧昧的呼吸中解开了他衬衫的衣扣。  
一粒，两粒，三粒。  
藏在衬衣中的苍白肌肤慢慢袒露了出来。  
影片离开了斋宫，细细观赏着这一线裸露的皮肤，待到看够了便将手探入衬衫中，缓缓地抚摸起来。  
“老师总说我的体温偏低，很冷吧。”手掌顺着锁骨抚上了肩膀，“不过老师的身体现在很热呢。”影片小心地避开他的乳首，自胸膛移至腹间。  
“老师……老师……”影片迷乱地喊着斋宫，停下动作紧紧地靠着他，咬着他的耳垂叹息般地说道：“好想要老师……”  
一开始只是想要接住坠落的他，想要与他在寒冷中靠在一起，让他知道自己的存在。然而不知不觉间，想要的东西就变了，变得想要占有他，想要占据他整个的人生，想要将他从偏离的轨道纠正回来，走上幸福而正确的道路。  
这是一种爱情吧。影片想着，转而细碎地吻着斋宫的脸颊。是一种让他不再是普通的“人偶”，变成斋宫所不能控制的“人类”的爱情。  
不能拥有，却无法停止，即使强行在身体上画出球型关节的纹路阴影，也要抱着这份爱情与他纠缠到诸神的黄昏。  
如此这般想着，影片替他扣上了散乱的衣扣。  
今天的部分，结束了。

一旦确定了心意，事情的发展便会加快不少。只不过三天后，影片就剥去了斋宫的上衣。  
“这里……舒服吗？”他伏在斋宫身上，轻轻啃咬着斋宫的乳首问道。  
此时，回答他的便是一串几不可闻的呻吟。  
“疼吗？”影片继续折磨着他胸前的硬挺，“应该会疼吧。”  
微凉的手抚上了斋宫的下体。  
“但是也会很舒服吧……因为都硬了呢。”  
斋宫被这话语刺激着，将脸埋进了臂间。侧过身去露出的蝴蝶骨的形状让影片不禁着迷，起身靠上他的后辈吻起了他的后颈。  
“嗯……”斋宫呻吟出了声。  
“……裤子，要脱掉吗？”影片的手又去描绘他的下身，“会很难过吧。”  
甜美的话语在耳边响起，长期以来这些话语与快感之间的联系让斋宫迅速地撤去了防备，躬身抬起了臀部。  
“如果走到这一步就回不去了哦……”影片恍惚地望着斋宫说道，“会变得，我也不知道怎样的……”  
影片的手也随着话语自后腰插进了长裤中，缓缓地顺着身体的轮廓抚摸着他的下身。被冷落的背脊因冬日的寒冷而瑟瑟发抖，不一会儿便犹豫着靠入了影片的胸膛。  
“嗯嗯，只有我在老师身边嘛……”对比安抚性的话语的，却是皮带被解开的金属碰撞声，“我是永远不会走的……”  
在一个悠长的吻中，影片握住了斋宫的阳物。  
已经越过了那条线了。他带着欣喜与不安想着。  
快感的刺激让斋宫咬紧了下唇。未曾被他人触碰的性器就这样射在了影片手中。  
“老师，老师……”影片擦去手中的白浊的液体后又去吻他。一如既往的小心而沉迷，如同对待易碎品一般的唇齿相交。  
“我爱你。”  
他在这个吻中含混不清地说道。

END

[みか宗]八音盒

“宗，不要担心，我会一直陪着你的。”  
在某个傍晚，影片mika听到了这样的声音。即使是如此细微，但任旧未被手中锅铲相交的嘈杂噪音所掩盖，清晰地传入了他的耳中。  
像是模仿人偶的，细细的声音。  
“啊，Mademoiselle……可爱的人……事到如今，也只有你……”  
破天荒地，斋宫宗开始了正常的对话。不似之前刚被他从沉默中拖出时干哑的呻吟，而是他所熟悉的普通的嗓音。  
“mado姐……？”  
独角戏似乎已经结束，影片下意识地边布菜边问道。  
“啊啦，mika辛苦了～”人偶温和地向他道谢。  
然而此时的斋宫却又一次陷入了沉默，低头望着眼前让他下意识地排斥的食物。微敞的衣领露出一小段锁骨，露出颈间隐约的红印。若是现在扒去他的所有衣物，大概就能看到那布满全身的，深深浅浅的吻痕了吧。  
怀着这样的幻想，收拾完毕的影片如往常一样坐到了斋宫身边。  
微凉的身体靠了上来，认知中对于交欢的暗示让斋宫的呼吸稍稍一滞，下意识地护住了手中的古董人偶。  
“不行吗？”影片见状，暧昧地问着。  
“mika——”Mademoiselle正要开口，影片却抢先象征性地捂住了她的嘴，沉默地望着斋宫。  
自己是要被丢弃了吗？他指间的提线，已经只连接着这个人偶了吗？  
“……”  
被限制，被逼迫，被困在小小的一角，这难堪的处境让斋宫不禁皱起了眉，试图拉开他捂着Mademoiselle的手。  
影片见状倒也不执着了，松了手像往常一样搂住斋宫说道：“老师不回答呢。”  
——就算出现了另一个人偶，老师还是像玻璃人偶一样，似乎一碰就会碎裂。  
细碎的吻落到了后颈，随即又转向了前方，在一片快要淡去的吻痕中啃咬着他的颈动脉。  
易碎的理想主义构成了他的核心，即使对现实的认知比任何人都要清晰，但心中仍旧抱着天真的执着，执拗地走下去。不管何时他都是这样纤细而脆弱，如果不为他铺上细细的红丝绒，搭建精致而安全的舞台，他一定会将自己从高处推落，最终粉身碎骨的。

欢愉的时间一旦开启，事态便一发不可收拾了。  
Mademoiselle被小心地拿开，连带着整齐的衣物也被褪去。身体被唇舌仔细膜拜，随后便沿着肩胛走向双臂，直至舔吻起修长苍白的指尖。  
那里有着连接他们的提线。  
那应该会是细细的金色丝线吧，只要在阳光下看去，便会发出温暖的光芒，柔柔地垂落下来，覆在他们的身上。  
“老师很久没有拉动这些提线了。”影片吻着他的手指，欣赏着他被细微情欲折磨的神情。  
“这样我就要脱离老师的掌控了哦。”影片说着，含住斋宫的指尖轻轻啃咬。  
这般带着疼痛的刺激反倒激起了斋宫的欲望，眯起眼睛喘息起来。  
“这其实是命运的红线吧。”影片见状离开他的手指，抚上了他的脸颊，迷离地说道，“是把我和老师，紧紧联系在一起的红线啊。”  
色情的抚弄让宗的脸上泛起一阵红潮，垂眼咬了咬下唇。影片见状忙追了上去，撬开他的唇齿深入舔弄，扫荡着他的口腔。  
“唔……嗯……”宗已经学会了享受这一过程，微微挺起腰摩擦着影片的身体。  
影片的手也顺着他的动作划入他被撑开的双腿间，戳弄着会阴问道：“可以做些别的事么？”  
——让我也来试试，拉动这些提线吧。

×××

在很久以前，他曾捡到过一个八音盒。  
精致的外形，复杂的滚筒，以及纤细而梦幻的音乐。然而能为他们免费玩赏的东西自然也有所不足，对于这老旧八音盒来说便是需要极为小心地使用。  
必须小心地开启盒盖，精确地扭转发条，仔细摆放翩翩起舞的小人，不然就会突然卡死，浪费大量的修理时间。  
一次次修理，一次次调整，然而在那个时候，它所发出的乐声，却是没有任何东西可以比拟的。  
时间久了，就如同习惯了顶级珍馐而对普通的食物无法忍受一般，对于其它嘈杂的噪音，也再也无法忍受了。  
曾有人问过，为什么不将这已可以淘汰的老旧物事扔掉，他却避而不答，只是抱着自己的八音盒想着，你可别懂了它的好，到时候我要是抢不过你可怎么办？

归根结蒂，也不过是想要自己珍惜的东西，只在自己手中，自己搭建的舞台里跳舞罢了。  
——因为老师是走不出来的吧，因为老师那么纤细，那么易碎，如果没有人付出一切去守护他的理想，他肯定是走不下去的吧。  
那只有有价值的人才能去的天堂已经为他关闭了大门，只有坠落到地狱，在泥沼中与我一同挣扎着生存才是他唯一可走的路。  
——不然的话，他就不需要我了。

×××

房中又一次想起了噗滋噗滋的水声。  
即使是未经人事的后穴，在加上润滑液的帮助后，也慢慢软化了下来，吸吮着入侵的手指。  
“老师……好紧呢。”影片伏在趴跪着的斋宫身上，探索着他的体内。  
指尖贴着前方的内壁慢慢推摁，划过前列腺时斋宫便会颤抖着双腿吐出失控的呻吟。  
“舒服吗？”影片问着，继续执着地折磨着他体内的敏感点。  
“嗯……哈啊……”斋宫却被他连番顶弄早已不能支撑自己的身体，如崩溃一般跌回了床上。  
影片便就着势将他翻了个面，边继续刺激他的后穴边寻了他的唇吻他。  
“唔……唔……”上下两边都被侵犯让斋宫根本无法言语，只得放弃挣扎攀上影片的后颈，沉迷于这刺激的抚慰中。  
影片对他的顺从自然是相当满意，结束长长的亲吻后又浅啄了一下，这才将人放开起身去拿了些什么东西。  
“……片…………影片…………”身后突然停止的刺激让斋宫无所适从，双手胡乱地想要抓着什么却都扑了空，最后不得已只得断断续续地喊起了他的名字，寻求着解脱。  
“……老师。”这般呼唤自然是相当难得，让影片一时都不知作何反应，只知抓了手中的东西就回过身吻他，吻到他的双腿缠上了自己的腰，笨拙地求欢。  
“老师不要急，很快就会舒服的。”影片边吻着边将注意力分散到了手中，撑开斋宫的后穴将手中的跳蛋塞了进去。  
“唔……”细弱的震动声响随着手指慢慢沉入体内，敏感的穴口也立即收缩，挤压着推进的手指。影片则对抗着压力将跳蛋强行推至体内的敏感点，施力按压起来。  
“啊——啊，影片……”强烈的快感让斋宫几乎无法忍受，被跳蛋的震动带来的刺激让他的脑海早就一片空白，哭泣着抵着沙发的扶手抽搐起来。  
下身的阳物也早经硬挺，两边的囊袋也变得坚硬起来，蓄势待发将要释放。然而影片却先一步握住了他硬物的根部，阻止着过快到来的高潮。  
“影片……影片……”完全失控的斋宫早就忘了自己在做什么，抓着影片的胳膊想要将他拉近。然而影片此时却沉迷于这一观赏的视角，试图亲手让他陷入快感的漩涡，露出之前从未有过的淫糜姿态。  
“老师想要什么？”他恍惚地开口，稍稍摩擦了下震动着的跳蛋，“老师不说出来的话……我是不会知道的啊。”  
斋宫修长的身体正如绷起的弓般扭曲起来，空余的手也胡乱拉扯着沙发的靠垫，想要缓解自己的失控。  
跳蛋持续震动着，前方的欲望被束缚着，只能流出些许清液。痛苦与欢乐紧紧纠缠，引得他的泪水又簌簌地落下，沾湿了沙发。  
“吻……吻我……”最后，身体的震动也渐渐沉默，最后一丝挣扎的力气也被抽去，只能抽搐着吐出自己的心声，“很冷……所以……”  
旁人的体温就像是毒药，若是从未经历过，也不会影响什么。然而一旦懂得了与人相依的滋味，就会彻底无法回头，除了溺死在其中别无他选。  
柔软的双唇又顺应着他的愿望贴了上来，影片又像之前无数个夜晚一般将他紧紧地搂在怀中，等待着他的释放。  
矜持不过是无用的废料，对距离的意识也并不再需要，如果是这迷茫的乌鸦的话，即使被他侵占，被他主导，被他占据自己的人生，也不是值得反抗的事。  
影片撤出了他体内的跳蛋。  
被开发的后穴正不知餍足地一张一阖，虽然早已熟知情欲，却仍是未有人涉足的处女地。  
想着这些，他将自己的阳物抵在了这贪婪的穴口上。

“我想要……老师的身体……”

END


	6. 摄影

“老师会打电话来真是难得呢～难道是寂寞了？”  
电话那头影片mika的声音还是那么乍乍呼呼。  
“寂寞？怎么可能，只是看一下你是不是活着而已。”  
话是这么说，但毕竟这次影片接下了电视剧的工作，期间的外出拍摄也是第一次与他分开这么久，连续数日不联系，斋宫宗还是有些烦躁。  
“嗯啊，这么说老师是不好意思了吗？真可爱啊～虽然不能在晚上抚慰老师，这样聊天我还是做得到的哦！”  
“没有事的话就不要用废话来浪费我的生命了，好好集中在自己的工作上去。”  
“工作还算顺利了啦，不过老师不在身边的时候我是非常寂寞呢……”影片说着，语气一转，“每天晚上都只能靠之前的视频里的老师度过，真想现在就飞回老师的身边，紧紧地抱住老师～”  
视频。  
斋宫突然想起了什么。  
“喂那个你还没删掉？！”  
“嗯啊，好容易才拍的，怎么可能删掉！我还好好剪辑了一下呢！”  
“看两次就可以了你不光不删掉还每天看？！还剪辑？！”  
“哎呀视频里的老师真的很可爱哦，老师如果寂寞的话也可以看一下呢。”  
“等，影片——”  
然而话筒就这样被拿远了些，伴随着影片细小的哼歌声，手机的信息提示音也响了起来。  
“把剪辑版发过去了！”影片笑着说道，“我就先不打扰老师看了～等下如果能告诉我老师的感想就更好啦！”  
影片像是刻意赶在斋宫出声前一般把电话强行挂断了，只留下举着手机的斋宫站在原地一脸茫然。

  
晃动的镜头，渐渐清晰的自己的声音，以及像是从后方传来的，影片的提示：「老师，可以开始了～」  
还是没忍住看了。  
镜头中的自己接收到信号便开始低头解着衬衫的衣扣，立领衬衫开始从颈部松开，展露出原本被紧紧包裹住的肌肤。脖颈，锁骨，胸口肋骨浅浅的痕迹，以及平坦的腹部。  
脱下衬衫后，双手便移至腰间，开始解着皮带。  
随着蔽体衣物渐渐减少，拍下这视频时的情形也再度从记忆中浮上。

×××

“内裤也脱掉吧。”举着DV的影片说道。  
宗此时除了内裤以外已没有其它衣物，微冷的空气让他的乳首硬了起来，让他不知是该遮住自己的下腹，还是挡住胸前，不禁尴尬地说：“……把那个拿开。”  
“老师这样就要把DV拿开吗？之前说好是要拍H的过程的吧，毕竟我这次离开那么久……难道这样就算了吗？”  
“走、走之前多做几次也行吧。”斋宫面红耳赤地开始讨价还价，“不要拍了。”  
“唔……当然我是希望能和老师直接做的啦，不过分开那么长时间……”影片凑近了斋宫的耳边，“老师到时应该会自己做的吧？如果同意在老师自己做的时候电话H的话倒是可以。我会今天就把老师做到明天下不了床的～”  
斋宫皱了皱眉。  
“你就没有……别的选项了吗？”  
“唔把工作推掉？毕竟比起拍那种不知所云的电视剧我还是喜欢在老师的舞台上呀！”  
“这种选项想都不要想，接了工作就给我好好地做完。”  
影片被他这一训也不想再去与斋宫辩来辩去，直接换了可怜巴巴的眼神问道：“那老师想怎么做？”  
这下斋宫算是给自己挖了个坑，但是转而一想对着影片也是没什么没做过了，走哪条路都是死，不如现在就顺了他的意，继续去录那视频算了。  
思及此，他便在镜头前去除了最后的遮蔽。

“老师的身体真是漂亮……”影片越过DV开始打量着斋宫赤裸的身体，“突然好嫉妒这DV啊……之后如果被别人看到老师的身体的话，我可能会忍不住杀掉那个人的。”  
这发言着实有些可怕，但斋宫反倒因这不会外泄的宣言松了口气。松懈之后，在影片充满欲望的视线下，腿间便很快硬了起来。  
“老师兴奋了吗？”影片移动着DV的镜头，“不要急，之后我会好好疼爱老师的～”  
然而斋宫却打断了他，退了一步坐到了床上：“不是说是要拍H吗？”  
影片露出了放空一般的神情。  
“影片，过来。”斋宫浅笑着说道。

  
“唔……嗯……”  
“老师的乳首真敏感，只是碰一下就硬了起来。”影片说着，转而低头舔弄起一边的乳首。  
“嗯……啊……不要……咬……”  
“呜哇感觉比平时还要敏感？是因为镜头吗？因为像是别人在看着所以兴奋了吗？”  
这话说得让斋宫有些无所适从，不禁咬紧了下唇吞下了即将出口的呻吟。影片见状便抬起头，开始将镜头对准斋宫另一边的乳首，同时抠弄了起来。  
“舒服吗？刚才没有照顾到这一边呢。”  
然而先前被好好疼爱的乳首却瘙痒了起来，斋宫便下意识地开口道：“另一边……也……”  
“可是我得拿着DV呀？不如老师自己来？”  
“唔……自己……”面上虽是不太情愿，但手上动作却很是顺从，寻了另一边寂寞的乳首开始揉捏起来。最开始还只是捻着乳头揉搓，但这稀薄的情欲早已无法满足他，很快就开始掐着乳头拉扯起来。  
那欲求不满的模样亦吸引了影片，停了手开始拍着斋宫的动作：“原来老师喜欢这样吗？这种疼一些的？”  
斋宫的脸“唰”地红了，停了手皱了皱眉反驳：“……才不喜欢啊。”  
影片却笑着去摸在斋宫手下变得红肿的乳首，只轻轻一碰，斋宫的身体便弹了起来。

“啊，这边。”那激烈的反应似乎并没让影片有多在意，反而将镜头移了下去，对准了斋宫的性器，“顶到我了呢。”  
“这种……时候……是很正常的吧……”  
“老师的语气一点都不正常吧？”影片凑近了些，开始拍着他阳具的细节，“是不好意思了吗？”  
斋宫不禁捂住了自己的脸，小声求饶着：“不要……拍那里……”  
然而影片却对他不予理睬，开始伸出一只手指抚弄着斋宫的性器。  
“啊啊……唔……嗯啊……”  
作乱的手指从囊袋开始，沿着柱身一路滑上，搔过冠状沟，最后停在马眼轻轻拨弄。半硬的阴茎也随着他的动作抬头，高高地翘在腿间。  
“老师的这里也很漂亮……但是一次都没有用过呢。以前我还在想‘这样不使用，老师真的觉得可以吗？’而想着要不要给老师戴贞操带呢……”  
斋宫闻言立即绷紧了身体。  
然而影片却似对玩弄他的阳具兴趣缺缺，在录下它勃起的过程后就向后方划去，按压着紧闭的穴口。  
“唔……影片……”性交的暗示让斋宫再度软了身体，抓着床单承受着影片的抚弄。平素两人交合多是温和而亲昵的，只要想到那些记忆，斋宫就忍不住随波逐流起来。

“这样拍不清楚呢。”  
然而影片却很快就离开了他的后穴。  
冰冷的摄像头卡在了合拢的双腿间，暗示着拍摄的现状。  
“影……片……”  
手指从私处开始向大腿内侧划去，顺着敏感的肌肤轻轻刮搔，带出了几声难耐的呻吟。  
“老师，我要拿着DV不能掰开老师的腿呢。”影片说着，开始抚摸斋宫的下腹，“所以老师能不能……自己张开腿？”  
身体一下兴奋了起来。  
在这场合，被摄像头窥探着私处，后穴也即将被侵犯，却被要求自行张开双腿，让人观赏，供人享用。在感受到羞耻的同时，身体也兴奋了起来。  
高涨的欲望让斋宫下意识地想要闭紧双腿，影片见状便开口催促：“老师还不动作吗？”  
斋宫迷离地望着影片，放松了身体。  
“老师……”影片凑到了他的耳边。  
随后在一个黏腻的吻中，斋宫张开了双腿。

“影片……插……进来……”  
润滑后，将自己的私处暴露在镜头面前，斋宫轻轻拉扯着后穴，小声要求道。  
影片也不含糊，放出了自己早已挺立的阴茎，靠近了斋宫问道：“但是还没有戴套哦？老师这样没关系吗？”  
斋宫的脸被影片这询问弄得一片绯红，撇开了视线继续小声说道：“直接……插进来……”  
被呈至影片面前的后穴亦张合着，邀请着阳具的进入。

×××

身后空虚着。  
在看着视频时，斋宫的身体也记起了影片的触感。  
手指顺着欲望随着视频中影片的阳物一起插入了后穴，寻着敏感点开始摁压，刺激着。  
眼前的自己正被人侵犯着，抽出时肠壁翻出，插入时又被狠狠地顶入。快感就像溢出了屏幕一般，进入了他的身体，让他呻吟起来。  
“影片……”身体的高潮却带来了更多的空虚。他们从几年前就形影不离，就算经历了各奔东西的毕业也未曾分开如此之久。失了身边的那份体温，这世界就骤然冷清了下来。

「和老师分开真的好痛苦。」  
影片的声音传了出来。  
斋宫抬头便是自己被摁在床上任人肏干的模样，说话的那人却只拍进去那抽插的阳物。  
“这是什么破烂视频嘛……自己的脸都不拍进去。”  
然而正在他吐槽的时候，镜头却突然转向了影片。  
「老师呢？会觉得寂寞吗？」  
影片皱着眉，小声地问道。  
「才不……会啊……」身下的那个自己想也不想地回答。  
然而影片却笑了，仿佛越过视频一般，对着正在看着这一切的那个斋宫比了个口型：  
「很羡慕吧？」

“…………”斋宫宗傻了眼。  
虽然羡慕那个不知分别之苦的自己，羡慕那个正与影片交合的自己，但这成事不足败事有余的人偶也太给点阳光就灿烂了吧？！  
强忍着自己想把手机捏烂的冲动，斋宫转身开始翻起了行事历。  
“下次……去试试跟组编剧吧？”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也有被ちとせ拍小视频那个启发的意思啦……


	7. 所有物

便当妥当，牛角面包特perfect。  
斋宫宗理了理头带，优雅地环视着手艺部部室。  
衣装的制作已在前几日提前完成，之后的live的排练也已规划完整，考虑到体育祭的准备，手艺部也重新整理了一遍，铺上了软垫，挪出了足够的地方用于练习与休息。  
真是完美！做事就是应该这样！规整而有序的生活真是让人心情愉快，虽然借物赛跑让被借的给溜了还是有些让人失望。  
“仁兔找队友的时候就不能保持统一性吗？找个跑那么快的干什么！”

“阿光毕竟是陆上部的嘛～跑得不快才奇怪呢。”  
正当斋宫抱怨的时候，影片mika推开了手艺部部室的门。  
“老师～我回来啦～该是说好的临时维护了！”  
“别的事跟你说几遍你都听不进去，怎么光这个记得这么清楚。”  
“嗯啊……因为很期待嘛。我最喜欢老师的维护了！”  
“哼哼，既然你这么期待的话我也得好好回应才是。”斋宫说着便在一边的软垫坐下，“先把外套脱了。”  
“诶——穿着也可以的吧？冬天维护的时候不也是穿很多的？”  
“那是我的外套吧？！”  
“我的就是老师的所以我穿着的也是老师的，不是没差嘛。”  
“这什么乱七八糟的歪理，给我脱下来。”斋宫出手就去拽影片穿着的绿色运动服。  
影片被这一拽自然是宁死不从，开始耍赖：“嗯啊～我要在老师的味道里多呆一会儿！”  
“前两天才洗过哪来的味道啊？！”  
“诶？”  
影片刚一松手，斋宫便刹不住了，直接将外套的拉链给一拉至底。  
“你这一脸惊讶的表情是怎么回事，难道不知道我洗衣服了吗？！”  
“呃老师总是在奇怪的时间做家务怎么可能全都知道啦……”  
“衣服穿脏了就要洗难道有什么问题吗？”  
“没有……”  
“那快脱下来，别什么都麻烦我动手。”  
“唔……我可是一直觉得这是老师穿过的外套非常兴奋地想着这样身上就沾了老师的味道才会在借物赛跑那么努力的啊！”  
“……换个正常点的努力理由不行吗？！”  
“老师这样做让我的心被深深地伤害了！！”  
影片这么一说斋宫反而平静了，声调平板地答道：“哦，然后？不想维护了吗？”  
“当然想的！”影片也认命开始慢吞吞地脱衣服。  
“慢死了！”斋宫立马三下五除二把衣服给扒了。

×××

“……连脱衣服都要老师来，感觉好羞耻……”  
维护过后，影片垂头丧气地抱怨。  
“吃着我做的饭穿着我洗的衣服坐在我整理的房间里的人到底是怎么有勇气抱怨这个的？”  
“嗯啊……这个也是问题嘛。”影片咬着便当盒抬眼望着斋宫说道，“老师最近好像突然特别关照我，感觉很复杂啊。”  
斋宫听了却头也不抬地回答：“有什么复杂的？我的人偶我还不能照顾吗？再说你如果没有体力状态也不好的话，下午的骑马战怎么办。”  
“之前的理由是复出的高强度live，再之前的理由是学园祭，现在的理由又是体育祭，之后是什么？……老师这样我肯定是说不过的嘛。”  
这会儿斋宫才抬了头，皱眉问道：“怎么？不满意？那还要怎么样”

看着斋宫这样，影片倒是起了别的心思，靠了上去抚着斋宫的脸颊说道：“老师……我想做。”  
斋宫听了先是一楞，随即握住了影片的手：“保暖思淫欲，你还真是只会用本能生活呢？”  
“不行？”  
斋宫则只是望着影片，在他的腕间印上了一个吻，表示着暧昧的默许。  
影片得到了回应便赶忙将斋宫拉至软垫，与他拥吻起来。  
“老师帮着这个真可爱。”说话间影片便拉扯起了斋宫额上的头带，“不过别的地方要用到它，还是先解下来吧。”  
“……你要干嘛？”  
面对有些紧张地询问着的斋宫，影片却笑着将头带扔到一边，探入了斋宫的衣内。  
“老师觉得我想要拿来做什么？”  
双手顺着身体的线条移动着，摸索到已有了反应的乳首便轻轻抠弄，让斋宫发出甜蜜的喘息声。  
“拿来……绑手……什么的吧……”斋宫带着小小的抵触情绪猜测道。  
“嗯啊？难道老师喜欢那样吗？”手上的动作也没停下，继续连同唇舌一起刺激着斋宫的敏感点。  
“怎么……嗯……可能……”感受到细小的呻吟，斋宫便下意识地捂住了嘴。  
“上次只是因为老师一直要乱抓所以才那样的啦，老师也觉得被绑住的话很不方便吧？”  
听影片这么说，斋宫便停止了抵抗，放软了身体任他为所欲为。

“呼呼～老师真是可爱～”影片见状不禁笑着感叹，随即扯下了斋宫的长裤与内裤，用指间轻轻触碰着他的阳物，“因为下午还有项目……所以不能太累呢。”  
下身很快便感受到了布料粗糙的触感，让斋宫猛地绷紧了身体，出手去抓影片的手：“你要干什么？！”  
“老师别动，只是把老师的那里绑起来而已。”  
还未来得及制止，影片就将头带缠在了斋宫半硬的阳物上，系上了一个蝴蝶结。  
“影片！！”  
“嗯啊～老师的那里也很可爱呢～”然而影片却毫不给他喘息的机会，随手抓了放在一边的润滑剂就转而开始开拓他的后穴。  
大量的润滑剂让早就习惯了性交的身体很快就适应了后穴的手指。影片也早已对斋宫体内的敏感之处相当熟悉，稍一摸索就准确地抵上了斋宫的敏感点，让他忍不住收紧了后穴。  
“啊……唔……影片……慢点……”  
“老师这里明明紧紧地吸着我，想让我更深入一点呢？”  
快感后穴空虚着，渴求着更充实的填充。  
“影片……不要……手指……”  
“老师最近在床上也是很主动呢，到底是为什么？”影片说着，又去寻了他的唇吻他，“明明之后还有项目，如果做的话也要保存体力，不能做到最后吧？”  
然而早就沉入情欲中的斋宫自然是无法认真思考影片的话，勾住影片的脖子含住他的舌尖纠缠起来。  
“老师在这种时候做这种事也太犯规了吧？”  
斋宫的阳物此时已彻底勃起，在头带的束缚中也溢出些粘液，沾湿了少许布料。  
“难受吗？”后穴中的手指扯了出来，小心地抚摸着被紧紧捆住的阳物。  
斋宫此时却不作答，只咬着下唇眯着眼睛看着影片抚摸自己。  
“要插进去吗？”影片试探地问道。  
斋宫这次倒是给了回应，又将影片紧紧地搂住了。

“总觉得……这样很奇怪呢。”阳物顶开了软化的后穴，开始将粗大的伞部挤入其中，“老师为我做这么多……到底是为什么……”  
“你本来……就是我的……所有物吧。”就算已经历过扩张，被这样插入还是让斋宫有些吃力，“这头发……这双眼……这肌肤……这身体……都是我……唔……亲手打磨的……”  
“如果是对待自己的东西的话，不是应该更随便一些吗？”影片的手又一次沿着肌理抚摸着斋宫的身体，“就像以前那样……反正我也不会坏掉，除了老师的身边也没有地方可以去……”  
插入斋宫体内的阳物又一次寻了敏感点温和地顶弄起来，让斋宫不自觉地弓起身体，随着他抽查的节奏发出细弱的呻吟。  
“是呢……对于这样的我……”后穴兴奋地吞入硬物，吮吸着引导着它顶上内部的敏感点，“无论发生什么……你都只能有一直呆在我的身边……这一个选项呢……”  
给他多到不能再给予更多的东西，让他从此都对自己移不开眼，再也不会去思考寻找新的容身之处。虽然心中有着让影片自己选择的想法，但还是会无法停止地增加更多的筹码，让影片以自身的意志成为自己的所有物。  
像是对过去的失败进行反省后得到的结果一般，斋宫不自觉地选择了这样处理与影片的关系。

然而影片听了却停了动作：“唔……老师是在不安吗？”  
“……怎么可能。”  
影片自然无是视了斋宫的回答，退出了他的身体开始吻着他的肌肤。  
“……对不起，让老师不安了。”影片开始解着斋宫阳物上的头带。  
“都说了我才不会不安！”  
“到底要怎么做才可以回到过去那样？”影片接着便含住了被解放后颤抖着的阳物。  
“唔…………过去到底有什么好的？”  
“回到过去……回到老师傲慢地将我当作所有物对待，从不觉得我会离开的时候。”  
“你也是……会……离开的……吧……如果是……那样的我的话……唔！”  
温热的口腔抚弄着兴奋的阳物，快感迅速地积累着，很快就让斋宫泄在了影片口中。高潮后的倦怠感让斋宫一时不愿动弹，但念及马上就要开始之后的项目了，他便开始摸索着想要起身。

“老师……”影片却将斋宫摁回了软垫上。  
虽然有不安，虽然对现状有着担忧，但是比起眼前唾手可得的甜蜜的日子，就算那人心有不安，或许也不应该计较的了。  
影片想着，便沾了口中刚被射入的精液，摆到了斋宫的面前。  
“可是老师也是我的老师啊。”影片笑着说道，“为什么老师会觉得……我会离开自己的所有物呢？”

END


	8. 通宵后

“老师还是休息一下吧。”  
一抬头，眼前便是影片mika担心的眼神。  
斋宫宗却回答得十分干脆：“睡不着。”  
“老师都两天没睡了，这样没关系吗？”  
“你才是现在在这里没关系么？那些小孩怎么样了？万圣Party的打工怎么样了？”  
“打工的话基本都忙完了，现在live还没结束，那些孩子们说想多看一会儿，晚点再去接他们吧。”影片不禁挠了挠头，“倒是老师在万圣前一直忙着制作衣装，根本都不睬我。现在live都结束了还要这样我可是要因寂寞而死的！”  
“如果我睡了的话不是一样不会跟你说话吗？到底有什么区别。”  
“嗯啊……老师不睡的话我还会担心死的！毕竟让老师熬夜的生日会我也参加策划了嘛，也要好好承担责任！”  
斋宫这会儿倒是笑了，手头的东西一放，两手一抱胸说道：“现在我不困。”  
“但是——”  
“不管怎么样，现在我不困。”  
影片这会儿倒是反应过来了，盯着斋宫看了半晌，这才低了头吻了他。

“……你这是做什么。”斋宫倒是不自在了起来。  
影片见他这样也是一头雾水，歪着头问道：“老师不是不困吗？那要我怎么做？”  
斋宫皱眉：“你就不会做点正常人哄人睡觉时做的事吗？这样不是更兴奋了吗？怎么睡？”  
“诶～老师原来会兴奋起来吗？明明每次做完都会睡过去。”  
“那是因为你每次都在我困得要死的时候摸上来好吗？”  
“老师不想做吗？”这会儿便换上了让斋宫很是没办法的眼神，“明明那么久连话都没有好好说过，上次做都是一个月以前了吧！”  
斋宫被这一看真心话跟着就噼里啪啦出来了：“我当然也是……想……”  
“唔……那就做到累得睡着？”  
“哈？！”

×××

持续振动着的硬物被抽出又塞入，次次都准确地顶上穴内的敏感点，让斋宫不自觉地随着动作颤抖起来。  
“影……片……”在连续的高潮下腰部已经快要失去了知觉，性玩具带来的快感粗暴而直接，让他几乎没有喘息的机会。  
影片则在一边欣赏着斋宫因纯粹的快感而扭动身体的模样，爱抚他的身体的同时继续抽插着他后穴内的按摩棒。  
“老师今天一定要好好休息哦，等我回来以后，明天早上再好好做几次吧～”  
“今天……就……啊……解决完……不行吗……”  
“这是不一样的吧，难道老师只要按摩棒就行了吗？”  
斋宫被他一说火气也跟着上来了，用尽最后一点力气将影片的领子一拽就给扯到了跟前：“把那种玩具……拿出去！”  
“如果拔出来了，那之后呢？”  
“之后……”斋宫憋着的那一口气瞬间就泄了，“插，插进来……”  
“那样不还是在里面吗？”影片说着又开始抽插了一轮，“老师你看我现在就已经在做这个了。”  
“你、你……”斋宫这会儿真是一句话也说不出来，刚要试着自己动手，门外却响起了些陌生的声音。

“mika哥～mika哥在吗？”  
“我们听说mika哥会在这里，所以就过来了！”  
“mika哥在做什么呢？”

“你怎么把人给带这儿来了？！”斋宫立马压了声儿问道。  
“我、我也不知道啊！？”  
门外这下又开始骚动了起来：“啊是mika哥的声音！”接着就开始要转门把。  
“啊等下！”影片赶忙放开了斋宫高声喊道，“我还在换衣服。”  
斋宫哪能这么便宜了他，跟着又开始小声抱怨：“早跟你说这门锁该修了你晃来晃去到底都在干什么啊？”  
“诶——这没钱修啊？？”  
“换个门锁才多少钱，大不了买个锁芯回来我换就是了啊！”  
“老师每天这么忙还要修门，这样不好吧？”听着门外又开始传来些许交谈的声音，影片也顾不上那么多了，甩下一句“老师下次买live的东西记得买个锁芯哦！”就匆匆出了门。

“影片……？”斋宫愣了。  
方才被影片那番折腾，体力也是消耗了不少，然而在他又困又无力的时候身后那玩儿意却好死不死地震个不停。高潮就像是没有尽头一般持续折磨着他，双腿痉挛一般地崩直又蜷起，就算试着想要拉出按摩棒，下一轮的高潮也会让他失手将其推入，等待更多难以自持的快感。  
不知过了多久，眼前已被不自觉的泪水弄得一片模糊，腹部沾上的精液已经开始干涸，高潮过后的疲累感终于彻底将斋宫淹没，虽然这后穴内插着异物的模样很是让人羞耻，但在这般连日劳累之后，斋宫还是失去了意识。

×××

“……老师？老师！”  
再度醒来的时候，最先听到的又是影片的声音。  
“……影片……怎么了……”  
“哇啊啊啊老师终于醒了！”对比斋宫那懒洋洋的模样，影片却是相当夸张，几乎大哭着就扑了上去。  
“你干什么——”话未说完，就被影片吻住了。  
不像先前那个说着要哄他睡觉的吻那样只是轻轻接触，这次倒是舌尖先描绘着斋宫的唇型，等他微微张嘴就探入其中，开始刮搔着敏感的口腔。  
“唔……嗯……”  
疲劳还没有完全消除，但是在那熟悉的快感包围之下，身体还是慢慢软化下来，阖眼享受着这个亲昵的吻。

“我错了，我不该把老师在那样的状态下放着不管的……”一吻结束，影片便带着哭腔说道。  
“……你还敢说……”  
斋宫这才懒懒地睁眼，然而在看到影片赤裸的肩颈时就猛地清醒了。  
“你在干什么？！”  
“什么干什么……”影片一头雾水地支起身体，“老师之前不是说要插进去吗？”  
斋宫的视线便顺着他的身体线条一路向下，最终移到了两人的结合处。  
不知餍足的后穴正紧紧地吮吸着影片的阳物，在那阳物开始抽插时，艳红的内壁也稍稍翻出，紧紧地咬着试图离开的阳物。  
“唔……嗯……”  
“老师觉得舒服吗？”  
“什么舒不……舒服……你不会是……一直这么插着？！”  
“嗯啊……因为老师一直不醒，所以我就想着这样的话也许能弄醒老师呢……”  
“开什么玩笑——啊！”  
猛烈的抽插让斋宫不禁失声呻吟，身体也随着抽插一同扭曲着。然而腹间硬结的精液在这性交中却像是难耐的不和谐音，在他弓起身体时拉扯着肌肤，引出些许不适来。影片似是很快就看到他这别扭的动作，立即就扯过一旁的湿巾开始擦拭起那些白色的痕迹。  
“如果……摸着老师的这里的话……”然而擦拭到一半，微凉的触感开始移向下腹，“能够感受到我的东西插进了老师的体内呢。”  
斋宫一听，瞬间就羞红了脸，开始胡乱地抓影片的手。影片见状便迎着他的动作将他的手一同摁在了下腹，猛烈地抽插了几下。  
“影……影片……不要……”斋宫几乎是要哭了出来，“好深……”  
“可是老师也感受到了吧。”阳物顶弄着，将快感又狠狠地翻了几番。  
“这里……在插入的时候会突出来呢。”  
“啊……啊！”  
“我的在……老师的身体里……”  
“影片，影片！”

已经数不清这是今日的第几个高潮了。  
身体被侵犯着被开发着，两人间赤裸裸的性交像是在脑海中炸开了一朵烟花，刺得他什么都已看不到，烧得他什么都不愿去想。  
在最后一次漫长的射精过后，斋宫又一次失去了意识。

望着再度陷入沉睡中的恋人，影片不禁笑了，退出他的身体继续低头轻吻他的额头：  
“老师～做个好梦～”

END


	9. love doll

——他看着那世界破碎，随后重构。

每天回家的时候，斋宫宗都会出现在不同的地方。时而在工作间忙着，时而在客厅中低头看书，时而又站在角落发着呆，像是被难题困扰着一般。  
作为同住人的影片mika却不多加干涉，只放任他这般我行我素，仅在出入时单方面地打些招呼以及维持斋宫基本的生存需求。  
同组合的仁兔成鸣曾问起过他为何这样处理，影片则头也不抬地答：“老师那不是要死掉的眼神呢，只是在想些我不明白的东西而已。”  
仁兔想了想，还是放弃追问什么叫作“要死掉的眼神”。  
如此这般过了些许时日，无趣的生活还是多了些意外的插曲：某一天，在影片回家时，斋宫出现的地点变成了影片的床上。

“老师？”影片小心地推了推斋宫，但床上的人却只在睡梦中搅乱了一床玩偶。  
并不大的床就在那天被清走了一批小伙伴，迎来的新的使用者。  
每天对着那张熟悉的脸入睡，又看着那张脸醒来，原本似乎就要断裂的关系也在这体温中开始悄悄变质，填补上些暧昧的因素。原本规矩的手也开始悄悄地垫在枕下，做成一个虚揽着人入睡的姿势。

“老师还是不打算去学校吗？”又是一天入睡前，影片看着自说自话躺到自己身边的斋宫问道，“明明已经开始做些live用的衣服了。”  
斋宫则蜷起身体沉默着，守着自己在别人床上的那几寸领地。  
“我想和老师一起开live呀。”影片望着他说道，“像以前那样。”  
斋宫的睫毛微微颤动起来。那重构的过程被影片轻轻拨动，产生片片涟漪，拍打着斋宫的心。而身边那有些模糊的温暖亦趁着这气息开始靠近，清晰地传达到了他的唇角。  
一吻结束，影片睁开眼，便看到斋宫正瞪大了眼睛看着他。  
如果这时选择继续的话，也许就再也回不来了。  
他们互相等待了许久，最终还是如之前一般相拥而眠，沉入只有他们二人的世界之中。

从那个吻开始，一些看不见的东西便发生了变化。  
虽说平日里仍是疏离的相处，影片仍旧自说自话地打折招呼做着饭，然而到了夜里，一些稍许过界的触摸便会在两人共同的默许下发生，给先前单纯互相依靠的体温加上令人遐想的色彩。  
渐渐地，夜晚的那些事也让日常生活产生了异变，那些干涩的日常就像被涂上了润滑剂一般散发出了情欲的气味，引诱着他们坠向更深的地方。在二人都对对方的外表甚为中意时，发展出身体上的关系也变成了理所应当的事。

交欢后的第二天，影片推开房门时便看到斋宫只穿着一件衬衫，正坐在床边想着什么。  
斋宫向来是精于表现自身的魅力的，就算除去平日里那些微透的纱与精致的花边，也会出现现在这样让影片有些不知所措的情况。  
视线时而停留在赤裸的双腿，又时而移至大开的领口。锁骨间的一凹已是见惯了的风景，但向着衣内展露出的肩背的线条却仍旧吸引着探究的视线。  
“老师在想什么？”影片出声问道。  
斋宫闻声也不去看他，只低头看着自己的身体。  
影片顺着他的视线望去，便看到少许零散的吻痕。  
“老师很介意这样吗？”  
斋宫这才有了反应，但只抬头扫了影片一眼便看向了床头堆积的书本，犹豫着要用哪本作为今天的开始。  
那些原本都是与影片的房间无缘的东西，但在影片的床被占领之后，便也被一同搬来，在影片的房间中又一次开疆扩土。  
影片见斋宫要准备起身便马上跟上，开始整理起他散乱的衬衫。然而动作间却让斋宫失去了平衡，就这样失手拽着他一同倒向了床铺。  
自制的衬衫总是完美地贴合身体的线条，这般躺下后，下身便再无遮蔽，赤裸裸地暴露在外。两人平时行些苟且之事多是在被窝中，此时大喇喇地暴露在外也甚是难得。影片本是支着身体望着陷入床垫的斋宫，不一会儿便在他们习惯的气氛下低头吻了身下的人。  
“老师总是不理睬我，不愿说话……”凌乱的吻落在颊边肩颈，一手则一路向下，从腰际揉捏到小腹，“从那个时候开始，就只有在做这些事的时候，老师才会看着我……”  
斋宫低声喘息着，感受着影片的手从腹部移至腿间，稍加抚弄之后便摸向后穴。  
“老师就像love doll一样。”后穴也随着这话语突然绞紧，吞吐着插入的手指。

“嗯……啊……”  
低低的呻吟随着润滑剂带出的噗滋声起伏着，影片边开拓着斋宫的后穴，边观察着他的反应。  
在这特殊的场合下，那些掩饰与羞耻都早已被丢弃，剩下的只是沉溺于肉欲中的躯体。影片也同样努力着试图回应这份欲望，抬手摸索床头的跳蛋。  
然而斋宫却在此时伸手一勾，将他拉下开始吻他。舌尖撬开齿列，扫荡着口腔。粘膜接触的快感冲刷着大脑，几乎都要让影片忘了自己方才要干什么。  
“唔……老师……”他浅浅地挣扎着，“不喜欢那个？”  
斋宫见他明白了自己的意思，手腕的力道也小了不少。  
这危险的拒绝方式很是让影片兴奋，转而换了一边摸出了几个小球来。  
“今天就用这个吧。”他笑着说道。

对于在床上使用道具，斋宫虽是有不喜欢的做饭，但在尝试新的东西时却未曾表现出过排斥。对于影片拿出的那些小球，也是柔顺地任影片分开他的双腿，撑开他的后穴。  
“老师这个时候从来都不反抗呢。”影片小心地捂热那些小球，一个接一个地塞入斋宫的身体。  
“唔……啊……”第一个塞入时，斋宫并没有什么感觉，然而随着体内的小球越来越多，柔软的肠壁也被球体挤压着，磨蹭着他的敏感点。难耐的快感让斋宫开始下意识地闪躲着影片的手，然而影片却拉过了他的腰，将他抱在怀中继续着塞入的过程。  
“很快就好了。”影片说着，腾出了一手抚摸着斋宫的小腹。  
“影……片……”新的小球被塞入时，先前已将甬道撑满的球体便会一同移动起来，来回摩擦着敏感的肠壁。小腹早已因塞入大量异物而微微突起，稍稍摁压便会带出难耐的快感。斋宫想要蜷起身体对抗这难以忍受的过程，然而仅仅是少许的挪动也让他几乎要失了力气，只得如受伤的野兽一般喘着粗气躺在床上任人为所欲为。  
“如果用这个的话，只要老师不动，就可以忍受吧？”身后的影片说着，再度圈紧了斋宫的腰。  
虽说比起跳蛋之类的是好控制了不少，但斋宫还是略感吃力，静静地等待着自己适应后穴内大量的异物。  
然而还未等他完全调整好自己的呼吸，影片的手就开始向下方移动：“不过这样的话……就无法往下继续了呢。”  
“等、等等，影片！”  
影片的手却无视了斋宫的挣扎，毫不留情地开始摁压起斋宫微凸的小腹。  
“啊啊啊！放手……不要……啊啊……影片……影片……”  
小球在压力下狠狠地碾过肠壁，前列腺也被小球以不同的角度挤压着，即使不如跳蛋震动的频率与力度，但让斋宫高潮也已足够了。  
随着那按压，酥麻感便从腰胯蔓延到了整个下身，斋宫只觉得眼前一片空白，等意识到的时候，前端已经射出了不少白浊的液体，沾湿了身下的床单。  
“老师又射了……已经习惯用后面高潮了呢？”影片检视着斋宫的状况，随即低头吻了吻他的脸颊，“高潮时的老师真是可爱～”  
身体还在高潮的余韵之中，连动弹一下的力气都没有。  
“啊，这边开始漏出来了。”身后的人随即摸上后穴，斋宫这才意识到方才有一两只小球带着润滑液落在了自己的腿间。  
“老师还要继续来一次吗？”影片转而轻轻揉捏着斋宫的小腹，“还是说就这样……全部排出来？”  
“排……排出来……”  
“唔……或许下次还要找新的玩具呢。”影片接收到了他的答案，便将人拉起，坐在自己怀里。  
“啊……啊……影、影片……不要……看……”这个姿势便能清楚地看清自己的下体，让斋宫不禁羞耻地捂住了脸。  
“老师记得体内的数量吗？如果我不看着的话，还有忘在身体里的怎么办？”影片却对他让自己离开的要求不予理睬，继续抱着他开始摁压起他的小腹来。  
“啊啊……停、停下……”被挤压时让人几乎要失去意识的快感让斋宫已无暇去关注自己身体上发生的事，不一会儿便开始连续排出一串带着体温与润滑液的小球，在床单上留下些许水痕。  
方才才泄过的阳物又一次硬了起来，在排出小球的同时自马眼溢出白浊的液体。  
“老师排得很快呢，一下就摸不到小球了。”下腹已经没有没被影片摁压过的角落，或许连整个身体都没有未曾被影片触碰过的地方。从第一次越过那条线开始，斋宫的身体就已被重新划分了所有权，那些快乐与痛苦都已被掌握在了影片的手中。  
意识到这些的斋宫便放弃了抵抗，流着泪任由影片继续帮助自己排出最后的异物。

“老师觉得舒服吗？”  
待到清理完所有的异物，影片便掏出了自己的阳物，抵在斋宫的臀缝间。  
不像是那些微凉的道具，而是温热的，带着体温的性器，让斋宫有了些许的怔楞。  
“嗯啊……已经没有体力了吗？”影片见状便停了动作，抵在斋宫的肩窝问道。  
然而斋宫却一言不发地出手扶住了影片的性器，沉下身体，缓缓吞入了那硬物。  
“老师……”  
影片只觉得自己快哭了。  
“就像做梦一样。”他说着，紧紧抱住了斋宫，“如果是舞台上的那个老师的话，是不会与我做这些事的吧……”  
他的斋宫宗在他眼前碎裂了。  
捡起那散落一地的锋利碎片时，自己的血液也渗入其中，化作临时的粘合剂，慢慢重构出新的形态。  
想要让那粘合剂继续留存在其中，作为与自己的羁绊的证据，让自己能够在那世界中占有一个角落。  
“但是……还是想让老师回到舞台上。  
“回到老师应该存在的地方。”

END


	10. Happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17年mika生贺

看着那抹金发消失在Starfes的会场，影片mika便拽了拽斋宫的袖子：“老师，回去吧。”  
“是呢。”斋宫掏出手帕简单擦了擦两人身上融化的雪水，“以这样的演出，肯定是进不了下半场的。”  
“嗯啊！就算能进下半场我也不会参加的！老师继续再勉强自己倒下了怎么办？”影片说着低下了头，“而且虽然积分也很重要，但是让Valkyrie留下今天这样的live，我也……”  
斋宫见状便叹了口气，伸手摸了摸他的头说道：“虽然是未曾整合过的，错漏百出的表演，但是作为与过去的告别已是足够了。”  
影片愣了：“……告别？”  
斋宫却已走出了老远：“对我来说是告别，对你来说也许就不一定了。”  
“老师这是什么话？！”  
斋宫这才停了脚步，回身一拽，在影片的耳边低声念道：“ミカエル。”  
“噫——！”  
“那对你来说一直都是不可替代的时光吧。”  
“……等等，老师是一直在意到现在么？？”  
“怎么可能。只是看到月永才想起来而已。”  
“嗯啊！那我也是，老师说到了才想起来而已！”  
“狡辩。”

×××

回到家，糊弄完了斋宫父母的盘问，连声应了要好好休息，两人才回到了斋宫的房中。然而迎接他们的却是一个破了的巨型袜子。  
“嗯啊！我的袜子！！”影片欲哭无泪。  
斋宫已经快要撑不住了，晃晃悠悠地爬上床吐槽起来：“都说了你这已经完全不是袜子的范畴了，要叫麻袋懂吗？”  
“是麻袋的话老师就能弄坏它了吗？！这可是我拿来求圣诞礼物的重要道具！”  
斋宫听了不禁扶额：“我今天可是被塞进你这袜子给绑床上绑了好久。”  
“……就是这只袜子吗？”  
“就是这只。”  
“这么不结实吗？”  
“你说呢？”  
“嗯啊！老师力气很大所以还是要确认一下嘛……”影片开始对着袜子底的豁口研究了起来，“呼……还好今年圣诞老人没有真的送我老师，不然挂在墙上的话，老师肯定要掉出来的……”  
“你的重点怎么是这个？！”  
“那、那么……”影片想了想便先拧了毛巾敷上斋宫的额头，随后小心翼翼地问道，“圣诞节的时候老师也出现在袜子里了，所以也是给我的礼物了？”  
斋宫自然是被他这逻辑弄得哑口无言，叹了口气反问：“对圣诞礼物不满意么？”  
“满意，满意，当然满意。”影片忙抓过床头戴着帽子的泰迪熊抱进怀里，“老师也说这只泰迪熊是因我们而诞生的‘家人’，所以一定要好好珍惜才是。”  
“是呢，以后还会增加的，因为我们缔结了关系而出现的……‘家人’们……”  
说着话音便低了下去，沉入了睡眠中。

×××

或许是白天睡得多了，到了半夜时斋宫就醒了过来。  
原本理应是继续睡去，但想到现在的日子斋宫便只躺在床上对着天花板发呆。也不知过了多久，再去偏头看去时钟时，已是临近日期交接的时间。  
“影片。”斋宫不禁出手推着枕边的人。  
“嗯……”  
“影片。”  
“…………啊，老师？”影片开始胡乱摸索着，“现在好黑，我看不清……”  
斋宫却将他拉近了自己，抵着他的额头笑道：“生日快乐，影片。”  
“诶？”  
“本想为你的生日准备些什么，但是在做完圣诞礼物之后发生了太多事，还是没能赶上……”  
影片这时才反应过来，紧紧地抱住斋宫：“可是有老师的‘生日快乐’我就很满足了！”  
“你还真是性急，就不能听人把话说完么？”斋宫无奈地捉住他的胳膊，“既然我已经被塞进你的袜子里，也可以算是礼物了吧。”  
“所、所以说？”  
“不想要吗？”  
“想、想要的！”影片一下不知所措了起来，先松了手想去看斋宫，然而奈何现下这夜里对他不过是黑成一片，具体根本看不到什么，只好又扑上去将人搂了，开始吻起斋宫的脸颊。细碎的亲吻总是落在不痛不痒的地方，让人想要沉溺在这温水一般的爱抚中，又让人期待着更猛烈的占有，紧张地等待着下一次的接触。  
不一会儿，影片的吻便移至了斋宫的唇角。  
“……你这是做什么？”斋宫忙伸出食指抵触了他的嘴。  
“不可以么？”影片的语气甚是委屈。  
“如果把感冒传染给你怎么办？”  
影片一听便放了心，支起身体抚着斋宫的脸就吻了上去：“我是笨蛋的嘛，不会被感冒的。”  
“唔……嗯……是谁前两天刚病得躺在床上的？”  
“嗯啊，我说不会就是不会的啦！”影片说着就开始向下摸去，“现在可以拆礼物了吗？”

在这片黑暗之中，斋宫反倒紧张了起来，只小声应道：“不是你的礼物么？”  
话音刚落，微凉的手便探入了睡裤内，摸索着斋宫的性器。  
“唔……影片……”  
“今天不能让老师太辛苦呢，所以还是不要做到最后了吧。”  
“这种事……不体谅……也无所谓……”  
“嗯啊，老师总是喜欢勉强自己。”影片说着，人就钻到被窝里去了，“因为什么都看不见，老师舒服的话一定要发出声音哦！”  
“什么？！……啊！”斋宫反应过来前，下身就被影片含入了口中。  
“影……片……嗯……啊……”敏感的部分被舌头舔弄着，影片闲着的手也继续向下抚弄着会阴与囊袋。在影片熟练的舔弄下，斋宫很快就到了高潮的边缘，呻吟着抓住影片的睡衣。  
“老师今天的声音比平时H好多呢～”  
“还不都是……啊啊……你……啊……你要求的……唔……不要……咬那里……”  
影片听了便笑了：“嗯嗯都是我的错～让老师发出这种色色的声音是我，让老师的那里变得硬硬的也是我。”  
做乱的舌尖与手指开始集中刺激着斋宫的敏感点，积累的欲望很快就突破了阈值，让斋宫发出一声短促的呻吟，随即射在了影片的口中。  
“让老师射出来的……”影片接着便探出脑袋，在斋宫的耳边说道，“也是我。”  
“呼……嗯……影片……”斋宫却仍在高潮的余韵中，只扶着影片的肩膀大口地喘着气。  
影片见他这样也觉得辛苦，因而便整理好他下身的衣物，拍了拍斋宫的背安慰道：“老师还是先养好身体吧，今天就到这里。”  
然而斋宫倒是不愿意了，缓了过来就去摸影片的腰腹。病中带着高热的手指轻巧地挑开睡衣的下摆，贴着光裸的腹部缓缓向下，感受着影片偏低的体温。  
影片被他这一摸立时吓了一跳：“嗯啊？老师要干什么？”  
被他这一躲，斋宫的手也放弃了开始胡乱摸了起来：“你就没有些反应么？还真是游刃有余啊。”  
“呃不，我——”话到一半性器就被握住了。  
“不是很精神么？”  
“都是因为老师做这种事啊！”  
斋宫也不急，反而转身开了灯在床头柜中翻出了一瓶润滑液，塞到了影片的手中。  
“后面……有些痒。”斋宫的脸都似要烧起来一般，埋在影片的肩窝躲避着他的视线，轻声说道。

×××

等影片清理完时，斋宫已又一次睡去。  
激烈的性交让他面上满是疲惫，这一看，影片心里便又是过意不去了。  
“嗯啊……以后还是要学会忍耐啊……”他苦恼地说着，终是关了灯，再度回到了被窝里。  
不过苦恼虽是苦恼，等将斋宫暖暖的身体抱在怀里时，影片却又觉得这暖意一路烘到了心里，再也不愿放手了。  
一年前的今天自己还一人徘徊在Valkyrie的废墟之中，苦苦等待着斋宫给他的零星回应，让而现在，他想要的，已都抓在了自己的手中。  
“晚安，老师。”  
他说着闭上了眼睛，追逐着先一步进入梦境中的斋宫。  
就像他一直以来所做的那样。

END


	11. 以牙还牙

暖暖的体温隔着薄薄的衣衫透了过来。  
影片mika紧张地停下了动作。  
“怎么不写了？”斋宫宗靠在他的肩上问，“不是说这次要争取早些弄完报告吗？”  
“都是因为老师……”  
这话一出，斋宫不仅没能收敛，反而伸手搂住了影片的腰，低头吻着他的后颈说：“上次你这样的时候是怎么说的？”  
后颈上细碎的吮吻让影片下意识地夹紧了肩膀，柔软的短发随即顺势蹭上了他的脸颊。  
这暧昧的触摸让影片不禁心跳加速，吞了口唾沫，苦着脸答道：“上次说的是：‘老师就当我不存在吧。’”  
斋宫听了他那语气不禁一笑，低头轻轻咬了咬他的后颈，双手也顺着腰线一路向下，探入了上衣的下摆中。  
“唔……”体温跨过了衣物，直接粘上了身体。欲望也在这鼓励下开始抬头，将所有注意力都集中在了身后的人身上。  
“己所不欲，勿施于人。所以你也只要当我不存在就可以了。”  
“就算当世界都不存在了我也不可能无视老师的存在啊？！”  
“这事换成我的情况难道就不一样了吗？”斋宫接着顿了一顿便向前挪了挪，凑到影片的耳边低声说道：“快些写，写完了就去床上。”

“喂等等，这是犯规的吧？！”  
斋宫自然是不把影片的反抗放在眼里，继续搂着人反问：“犯什么规，让你快点写还不行么？”  
“我之前可没说过这些话吧！老师真的就那么……那么”影片的脸涨得通红，“欲求不满吗！”  
“……对我用这个词，你还真是长胆了。”斋宫说着就摸向影片半硬的下体，“这才是欲求不满吧？”  
影片被这一说立马就打了蔫，撑着最后一口气强辩了句：“之前老师在写论文的时候我也没说要去……床上……什么的……”  
“是呢，不去床上所以就直接把东西扫地上去压在桌子上做了？”  
“唔……老师才是，明明那样了都可以继续写论文……”  
“呼……看来是有必要调教一下了。”斋宫这便收了手，挪到一边开始脱起了衣服。  
“等、等等……调教什么……”影片开始收拾起了东西就想跑路，却被斋宫一把摁住。  
“如果现在躲开的话就一个月都不要碰我。”  
“嗯啊！这也太过分了吧！到底是为什么？！”  
此时斋宫已脱得只剩一条内裤，欺身掰了影片的下巴就吻了上去：“既然你那么喜欢忽视我的欲望，就不如让你也体会一下，被那么对待到底是什么感受。”

×××

“唔……古希腊……体现的……啊……美学……是……”影片的手颤抖着敲着键盘，下意识地念叨着要写的句子。  
“刚刚不是写过这一节了？”另一边斋宫则环抱着他，套弄着他半硬的阳物，“原来你这么喜欢古希腊么？”  
“都是老师……的错……”影片只觉得头晕眼花，“刚刚我写了……啥来着……”  
“上次你也是这样做的吧？不过你再浪费时间的话今晚可要写不完了呢。”斋宫嘴上说着风凉话，手上动作却不曾停下。  
“呜呜……要……要射了……”在斋宫熟练的攻势下，影片不禁哭丧着脸蜷起了身体。  
“下一节的内容是什么？”在这氛围中，斋宫的乳尖也已挺起，让他下意识地隔着衣服磨蹭着影片的后背，追求着零星的快感。  
“少……少年……爱……是指啥……来着……”很快，斋宫也学着影片之前的做法将他的睡衣脱去，贴上他微凉的身体，让影片刚蹦出一个词就开始胡言乱语。  
“那些边边角角的东西你不是都记得挺快的么，怎么这时候又忘了？”  
“唔……12岁到17岁的……少年……最有……吸引力……”影片这会儿倒是清醒了些，按住斋宫作乱的双手开口道，“这说的就是老师的想法吧。”  
“明明是你在17岁的时候先侵犯我的，还抱怨起来了？”  
影片不禁扁了扁嘴，躲到了沙发的角落里：“这个时候开始控诉吗……老师才是，总是称赞不同的人漂亮，都不带收敛的。”  
斋宫也不急，赤身撑在沙发上凑近了问：“说美丽的东西好看难道有什么问题么？”  
“对我也这么说。”  
斋宫挑眉：“对你这么说有什么问题么？”  
影片扭头：“没有。”  
斋宫把人给揪了回来：“那想和你做爱有什么问题么？”  
影片脸红了：“…………想要一起工作啦，想要见面啦，或者只是单纯地呆在一起的话，肯定是因为喜欢老师嘛。但是如果说是……要做的话……我也是因为被老师的外表吸引所以才会……很想做的。如果老师是因为觉得我长得好就想做的话，那对象不就有很多……呜啊！”  
话还没说完，人就被斋宫给推倒在了沙发上。

“你刚才说了很有意思的话呢。”  
“老师生、生气了吗……”  
“没有哦。”斋宫笑着骑在他的身上，指间轻轻地划着他腹间的肌肤，“我怎么会对我、的、影、片、生气呢？”  
“这语气已经是咬牙切齿风格了吧？！”  
“你似乎认为自己和那些被我称赞的人是一样的呢。”斋宫的手指很快就划至下腹，握住了影片硬起的阳物。  
“嗯啊……”  
“我可没有对着那些可怜的孩子们产生性欲的癖好。你的眼睛，你的肌肤，以及……”说话间，修长的手指继续套弄着影片的阳物，刮搔着敏感的头部，“这里……就算放进展示柜中，也会想让人时不时地打开柜子，好好维护一下吧。”  
“唔，老、老师……”  
“难道非要我明确地说我对你所称赞的漂亮是带有那个层面的欲望的，你才会满意么？”  
“不是的，我……嗯啊！”  
在这氛围的驱使中，斋宫便像是要做给影片看一样慢慢地低下身去，含住了影片的阳物。  
与之前习惯了的手指的套弄不同，温热的口腔包裹着早已兴奋的阳物，柔软的舌尖也不停地刮搔着柱身与头部。虽然斋宫口交的技巧还略显生涩，但看到他伏在自己腿间吞吐着性器的模样便让影片兴奋起来，甚至摆起了腰，在斋宫的口腔内抽插了起来。  
“唔……嗯……嗯嗯……”被抓住抽插着，失去控制权的状态让斋宫也焦躁起来，很快便按住了影片，停止了这一行为。  
“……老师？”快感突然被中断，影片也有些摸不着头脑，然而刚一抬头便看到斋宫向前移了一些，将影片的性器对准了自己的后穴。  
“等等！不扩张的话会……”  
然而他的阳物却很是顺利地插入了斋宫的体内。柔软湿滑的内壁贪婪地吮吸着进入体内的异物，斋宫只稍等了片刻适应之后便开始撑起身体，上下吞吐了起来。

“唔……嗯……影片……影片……”  
斋宫喘着粗气控制着自己的身体，调整到能够不断刺激体内敏感点的位置，随着一次次的插入叹息着，小声地喊着影片的名字。  
“嗯啊……老师之前就……自己弄过了吗？”  
斋宫听了一笑：“你说呢？”  
影片鼓起了腮帮子：“明明后面含着润滑剂，却威胁我要一个月不准碰老师？”  
“呼……”斋宫撑在影片身上，吃力地摆动着腰，随着抽插的节奏断断续续地答：“我可只说了你不许碰我。”  
“老师又欺负人！”影片也不陪他闹了，抓住了斋宫的腰便开始快速地抽插起来，“照这么说我早就应该躲开老师的！”  
“啊……啊……”激烈的性交让斋宫不禁呻吟起来，原先支着身体的手也失了力气，让他不得不伏倒在影片怀中，啃咬着影片的肌肤。  
那细碎的疼痛在此时便好似一剂催情剂，很快就让影片精关失守，与斋宫一起达到了高潮。

×××

“……话说老师真的要求我一个月不能碰老师的话，会不会就直接把我扔在一旁不管了？”  
事后，两人免不了又要腻在一块儿。等影片亲亲抱抱回够了本儿便拉着斋宫又问了起来。  
“怎么可能。你要忍得了，我还忍不了呢。”  
“呜哇……老师这样让人好难适应……”  
他这么说斋宫也不作反应，只很稀松平常地接道：“报告，别忘了写。”  
“嗯啊…………”

END


	12. 吞噬

斋宫宗已经失联了一周了。  
虽然对比两人分开的时间，两天也只不过是短暂的一瞬，但这时间却正巧卡在了影片mika的生日前，让他不禁有些心神不宁。  
“这边假期又要开始罢工了。”  
前些天，只是留下了这样一句话，身在异国的斋宫就没有了消息。然而彼时也是starfes的准备期，怀着不安与紫之创和转校生在手艺部部室昏天黑地地忙了一周，等影片终于反应过来要思考一下斋宫到底干嘛去了的时候，starfes也进入了尾声。  
“影片学长还是在担心吗？”待到结束后，紫之见状便忍不住上前问道，“最近恐怖袭击之类的已经收敛了不少了，应该是没事的吧。”  
“不要把话题扯到那么危险的方向啊……！”方才应对fan的营业笑容瞬间垮了下来，“既然没事的话老师为什么不给我发消息呢……不会是不要我了吧！异国恋就这么难继续吗——！”  
“啊哈哈……”紫之听了这话也接不下去了，只好在一边尴尬地笑笑。  
不过live结束了也该各回各家各找各妈，就算再怎么担心，影片也只得收拾了东西走上回家的路。

“回来的还真晚，那些fan要花这么长时间应对吗？”  
然而一到家门口，影片就愣住了。  
熟悉的声音，朝思暮想的面孔，以及……熟悉的味道。  
“等，等等，老老老老师？！”眼前突然出现的人让影片下意识地揉了揉眼睛捏了捏脸，等确认自己不是在做梦的时候便一下子扑了上去，哭唧唧地抱着蹭了起来：“哇啊啊老师我好想你！怎么突然不理我了我还以为异国恋最后都是要分手一辈子都不能在一起了呢！！！！”  
斋宫也是被他这阵势吓了一跳，等他哭了一会儿才摸摸头顺了顺毛，带着人挪到了家门口。  
“嘘——都要半夜了，可不能吵到邻居。”  
这熟悉的感觉又让影片一阵放心，这才抹了脸掏了钥匙，抽抽嗒嗒地开了门。  
“老师都不提前说一下……我都没收拾房间。”  
“缝纫都在手艺部部室里做，能乱到哪儿去？”  
“嗯啊……收没收拾还是不一样的嘛！”

两人说着些琐碎的东西一前一后地走进了狭窄的房间，到了桌边却一时僵住了不知该说些什么，只愣愣地看着对方。  
从毕业后到此时再见已过了大半年。虽然时不时的邮件视频聊天并没有让人觉得有多么疏远，好像这近万公里的距离也只带来了时差这一小小的不便，然而在再度相见，近得能够触摸到对方时，再回看过去也只剩下了分离之苦了。  
夜风此时却不识趣地吹醒了两人，让他们不禁下意识地撇开了视线。影片一边手忙脚乱地进了厨房去备些茶水，一边顺手收拾着路上踩到的图纸文书，让斋宫不禁失笑。  
待到两人都稳妥落座，影片这才抱着热茶问起先前的失联。  
“之前不是说要罢工了吗。”斋宫的视线像是粘着桌子，心不在焉地说道，“假期实在是太密集了，干脆就回来了。”  
“回来之前也说一下嘛！前两天我可是担心得要死。”  
“唔……中间航班延误啦，还有家里人接机以后绑回家什么的……还是发生了挺多事的。”  
影片便又想起去年这时的事，苦笑着说：“总觉得年底老是要有些奇奇怪怪的事呢。”  
“是他们保护过度了啊！到底什么时候才能意识到我已经不是小孩子了。”  
“说来老师现在还在外面没关系吗？太晚回去了会被爷爷会说的吧。”影片的手指有些紧张地蹭着马克杯，小声问道。  
然而斋宫的回答却让他大跌眼镜：“其实我是偷溜出来的。”  
“诶？”  
“这几个月都没看过你的live呢，所以就溜出来了。”  
“因、因为这个吗？？”影片一下坐立不安起来，“starfes的时候衣装订单又很多，忙别的忙得要死……准备live的时候也因为老师一直没联系所以有些心神不宁……呜呜这个被老师看到，总觉得……”  
“一直以来辛苦了。”像是要安抚他一般，斋宫打断了他，摸了摸他的头，“你总是很努力呢。”  
熟悉的温柔的气息包裹着影片，让他忍不住小心翼翼地问：“……我离老师的期望，又更近了些吗？”  
“虽然离完美的差距还很远，但你还是在一点点，一点点地前进着。”斋宫说着便向影片挪近了些，“应当好好奖励一下呢。”  
这般奖励在过去早已发生过多次，用心宠爱着影片的斋宫总让他有自己是不是要心跳过速致死的错觉。明明是一个不爱与人交往，对大多数人都很是冷淡的人，到底是从哪里学来那样花样繁多的情话的？回想起那些让人脸红的记忆，影片便有些不好意思地低下头去：“我想要的一直都只有老师嘛……但是之前就有一种‘啊我是不是已经拿到了’的感觉……”  
见影片这有些晕晕乎乎的状态，斋宫倒是起了逗弄的心思，笑着说道：“哦？说了很有趣的话呢。你要追上我的话还差得远了，这么轻易地宣告所有权我可是不会同意的。”  
这话自然是让影片不满了起来，扁了扁嘴答：“老师这样判定也太过分了吧，明明每天都拼死努力前进，那么快地甩开我……让我根本没法追上嘛！”  
“咔咔咔，现在可是最应该快速成长的时期！看到不同的世界，从不完善的过去进入新的阶段，在这个时候不论是谁都会迅速成长的吧。”接着斋宫又回到了先前两人腻歪时的模样，柔声继续，“等到你也到我的身边，看到一样的风景，走上相同的道路，你也一定也会迎来蜕变，成为之前都未曾想过的自己。”  
斋宫就像以前的每个日夜一般，在影片眼前描绘着未来的梦想，让影片看到跨越时间，跨越记忆的美好世界，引诱着他向上奔跑着，追求自己从未想过的东西。  
“虽然一直说着想要给孩子们带去梦想，但是能给我带来梦想的……果然还是老师这样的人吧。”影片握住斋宫的手，与他十指相扣，“为什么呢？明明我也是那群孩子中的一员，只是很普通的一个人，同样经历过高兴的事，经历过痛苦的事……如果我的答案的终点是为了孩子们带去梦想，那尽头也应该是与老师一样的存在吧。为什么老师会觉得我能做到老师做不到的事呢？”

“是吗？可是为什么我的身边只有你呢。”  
“唔……”影片突然苦恼了起来，“我觉得老师身边的人是很多啦……”  
“不，谁都没有来。”斋宫紧紧地握住影片的手，支起身体靠近影片，“一个人都没有来。”  
两人温热的呼吸互相交错，只稍稍靠近便能抵住额头。影片此时不禁撇开视线去看一边的窗帘。斋宫随即读出了他的心思说道：“已经拉上了，毕竟早晨的阳光有些恼人。”  
影片的心跳便漏了一拍，颤颤巍巍地答：“……冬天的话，还是晒些太阳比较好吧？”  
斋宫却不作答。  
“呃……那是因为老师……习惯了那边的气……侯……”  
话尾就被吞入了一个吻中。  
寂寞了多时的双唇又再度吻上恋人，积累的欲望开始不受控制地倾泻而出。令人怀念的触感与气味渗透着身体里的每个细胞，矮桌很快就被推去一边，激烈的吻迅速地压了下来，将影片钉在了地毯上，承受着斋宫的亲近。  
“老师……”待到两人分离，影片便迷离地望着斋宫，心怦怦直跳。  
“将我当作食粮……蚕食……消化……”斋宫说着，又低头再去吻他，“你从最开始……就是不同的。”  
吃下不同的食物，乞求着不同的东西，偏离着“普通”与“平庸”的轨道，那早已变异的食道咀嚼着众人都不愿接近的东西，拆解，重构，然后生成自己的肌理。  
侵略性的吻刺激着影片的感官，重叠的欲望很快就让他们一同抚摸着对方的身体，追求着最原始的交合。  
“我也是……从一开始，便等待着被你这样的人所吞噬。”  
接受过去的养料，生出自己的肉体，然后被人当作阶梯中的一环一同吃下。有的人继他之后成为了新的基石，有的人则停留在他的身边，等待着远离阶梯的人享用。  
斋宫的呓语伴随着这一过程，渴望被占有，渴望被贯穿。精神与肉体的欲望紧紧缠绕在一起，让他被填满，无法自抑地发出满足的啜泣。

“老师。”  
临近高潮时，影片终于在这欲望之海寻得了自己。他揽住斋宫的腰，捂住他的嘴，盖住了最后一丝饥渴的索求，深深地进入他的身体。  
“如果太吵的话……是会被别人听见的。”  
在一片炫目的高潮中，他的进食结束了。

END


	13. 道具play升级版

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及马眼棒的玩法，能接受的再往下哈

万圣party之后，Valkyrie的两人也终于互通心意，开始了作为恋人的相处。此前两人毕竟是事实上的同居状态，一旦感情升温，身体上的关系也是水到渠成，只是在斋宫宗那热爱计划的性格之下，交合的安排也被明晃晃地写上了日程，成为了生活的一部分，让影片mika略有些不知所措。而今夜，也是两人预定要亲密一下的日子。  
看着时钟走到了夜晚，坐在沙发上刷着怪的影片便开始频频出错，死了个三五次终于还是扔开了手柄，抓了个抱枕愣愣地望着天花板。此时斋宫倒像是感觉到了他这份焦躁，窸窸窣窣地收了东西便出了工作间，大方地在影片身边坐下。  
“老师的今天要做的都结束了吗？”见人来了影片还是高兴的。  
这话一出斋宫便像是被打开了开关一般，先勾着影片的后颈亲了一口再答：“今天先这样了，后面不是还有别的安排吗？”  
影片自然是配合地扔了抱枕换了人搂着：“嗯啊……老师这个时候就特别粘人啊。”  
斋宫听了也不反驳，蹭着影片的肩窝说道：“当然是因为喜欢你。”  
虽然早已是不知第几次听到这样的话，影片的心还是怦怦地跳了起来，收紧了胳膊感受着斋宫的体温： “唔～～～～～老师老说这种话我要受不了的。”  
“今天也做吧？”斋宫向来不喜欢在这些话题上多费口舌，直接就挪到了下一个话题。  
“……这种事不用每次都问了啦。”影片的手已经移到了斋宫衬衫的下摆，“老师默认我同意就好了嘛。”  
斋宫却挣开他去拿一边茶几下的东西：“今天不一样，因为之前买的东西到了。”  
影片一头雾水：“什么东西？”  
斋宫被他这么一问面上神情倒是有些不自在了，支唔了下便放弃开口，直接拆出了根细长的硅胶棒状物。  
“今晚用这个吧。”说完斋宫便把东西塞给了影片走向了浴室。  
“等等！”影片马上把人拽了回来，“这是什么？干什么用？？？”  
这会儿斋宫是知道逃不掉了，干脆破罐子破摔：“之前不是你说上床的时候并没有什么感觉吗……”  
“虽然感觉比较迟钝但是也不是完全没有嘛！”  
“你买道具的时候明明是说因为看着我高潮更满足所以才会买的吧？！”  
影片被这一说便想起自己塞在斋宫床头柜的那些跳蛋假阳具，挠了挠头不知该怎么接话。  
斋宫也是习惯了他这个样子，毫不受影响地接着说道：“既然是恋人的话，总不可能只有一个人舒服吧？再说你总是把这些都压在我身上来玩，我也受不了。”  
“哦……”影片呆滞。  
“所以呢，”斋宫指向影片手中的棒状物，“这个是马眼棒，是给你用的。”  
“嗯啊？！”  
“不愿意吗？”斋宫皱眉，“明明每次你让我用什么我都同意了。”  
“不，不是，我不需要老师这么费心了啦！只要老师爽到了就行了嘛！而且我保持之前的做法就很开心了呀。”  
“你总说想看到我沉浸在快感里的样子所以只是在一旁旁观的时候考虑到我的心情了吗？恋人总归什么都是相互的吧。要说我的话也只要你……你插入就足够了，根本不需要那些道具好吗？”  
“嗯啊……”影片接着又不知道想了些什么，老半天才妥协道，“可是我不知道怎么用诶。这个……真的能塞进去吗……”  
这下斋宫便满意了，叉了腰一脸得意地说：“这种事当然要提前做好功课，所有的注意事项操作细则我都认真研究过了！”  
“……这种事要研究的话也带上我嘛……”  
影片小声嘀咕。

×××

一般来说床上这些事大多都该讲些气氛引导什么，但在两人习惯性事之后，就算临时起意，斋宫也不会继续下去，而是先跑去浴室做好科学的全套准备工作。起初影片还有些不满，但在斋宫察觉到他这些隐匿的小心思之后便改为让他替自己完成那些扩张清洗的过程，看着斋宫忍耐着强烈的羞耻心任他掌控，影片也渐渐觉出了其中的趣味，期待起了这小小的序曲。  
然而今天，因为那个新道具的存在，斋宫便一反常态地自己处理起后穴的准备工作，把影片叉去一个人洗马眼棒了。然而毕竟浴室就这么大，听着身边有些粗重的喘息以及水声，影片心里也痒痒了起来，戳了戳浴帘开口道：“老师结束了吗？”  
斋宫立马就没了声，过了会儿才光着下半身红着脸出来：“好了。”  
影片见状便笑了，牵着人到了卧室，一起倒在了床上。

“虽然已经挺多次了……但是还是感觉像在做梦一样。”影片吻着斋宫，撬开他的齿列勾起舌头纠缠着，双手也从光裸的大腿内侧滑进腿间，揉弄着他的囊袋与穴口，“嗯……这里已经变得很软了……”  
斋宫虽然已经被他拽进情欲之中，但心里还是没忘今天的目标之一，于是便软绵绵地伸了手去搓影片的阳物：“看来我得提醒你现在可不是在做梦。”  
那力道自然是没什么用处，影片便含糊地说道：“老师这样捏的话……还不会醒……啦……”  
斋宫这会儿已经被剥去了上衣，分开了双腿，向来敏感的他早已招架不住影片在全身各处的挑弄，只得在细细的呻吟中挤出个把字儿来：“你先……嗯……停下……”  
“停下什么？老师不舒服吗？”  
作乱的手指已经顺势插入了他的身体，精准地抵上了敏感点。  
“影片……嗯……不是那个……啊啊……”  
“嗯啊，看来老师似乎没有管别的事的余裕了啊？”影片看似为难地说着，低头轻咬着斋宫的乳头。  
“唔……嗯……那个……要用……”快感很快就唤起了斋宫对之前性交的记忆，对他的动作也毫无抵抗之力，只能挣扎着提醒影片之前说好的马眼棒的事儿。  
“是说要用上新玩具才开心吗？”影片趴在斋宫的胸口小声问着。  
“啊……啊……不要……啊啊……”  
见他这样影片也明白是得不到什么回答了，于是就自说自话地给马眼棒涂上润滑剂，捏过斋宫的阴茎就开始试着插入尿道。  
“影、片……影片……影片……”细窄的部分被硅胶强行撑开，比后穴被插入还要难耐的饱涨感折磨着斋宫，即使贪恋着影片的体温，也忍不住扭动着身体想要逃离。  
影片被这么一弄就乱了手脚，不得不任人抱着柔声安抚起来：“老师先忍耐一下，不然就不好插入了。”  
开拓尿道的过程随即就在这糖衣之下继续进行着，很快马眼棒便插入了大半。  
“润滑油似乎不够了呢，得先拔出来一下。”影片像是在研究什么新奇事物一般仔细地观察着斋宫的阴茎，只摸了摸斋宫的头稍加安抚就开始拔出。  
敏感的尿道被折磨着，影片心急的动作让斋宫的呻吟里都带了些哭腔，阳物亦出现了疲软的迹象。虽说斋宫先前已明确表示只希望影片进入自己的身体，但此时影片还是翻出了两人常用的按摩棒，代替自己的手指插入了斋宫的后穴，又让他再度被卷入了欲海之中。  
“影片……影片……”只有后穴被塞入带来快感的感觉让斋宫很是不满，但他此时也已顾不了许多，便只能迷茫地抓着影片的胳膊，寻求更多的肌肤接触。  
“老师这个时候就会特别粘人呢……”影片被他这一抓也是受不了，很快便又拿着涂满了润滑剂的马眼棒回来，开始继续插入的过程。  
硅胶细杆在润滑剂的帮助下很快就径直没顶，突如其来的酸胀感让斋宫止不住地高声呻吟。影片这下便是明白到了位置，尽管斋宫早已显露出无法承受情欲的模样，但还是打开了马眼棒的震动开关。

“啊啊啊啊啊——！”斋宫的身体立马像是失控了一般重重地弹起，前列腺被前后两方的震动挤压着，激烈而持久的高潮袭击着他，浑身颤抖着想要挪开堵在尿道的硬物，但却连抬手的力气都使不出来。  
“这样的老师真是可爱……”影片也为这淫糜的景象而着迷，迷恋地抚摸着斋宫的身体，感受着他在高潮中的颤抖，继续着一个又一个黏腻的吻。  
“影片……影片……影片……”斋宫似乎已丧失了语言的能力，所记住的单词就只有影片的名字，不管影片怎么抚摸逗弄都只瘫软着任人摆布。

兴奋起来了。  
影片低头看着自己溢出清液的阳物。  
现在这样的斋宫，带着饥渴的欲望呼唤着自己，将所有的一切都交到自己的手上的斋宫……应该是只属于他的东西吧。  
“想要老师。”  
不知是想要回应斋宫浓烈的爱情，还是想要在这只属于自己的场景刻下自己的存在，影片禁不住像撒娇一般地趴在斋宫的耳边说着，用阳物戳刺着身下人的腰侧。  
“想把这个换成自己的东西……”他拨弄着插在斋宫后穴的按摩棒，轻轻拉扯着，“老师会同意的吧。”  
然而斋宫却已不是能够回答的状态了。  
震动着的硬物被缓缓拉出，斋宫口中的呻吟也被染上了深深的情欲，待它脱离后穴时斋宫似乎终于捡回了些许理智，双腿攀上了影片的腰，紧紧缠住。  
“想要……影片……”他迫不及待地想要把自己的一切奉上，与影片缔结世间最为深刻的关系。阳物也很快顺从了他的意愿，顶开柔软的穴口，进入了他的身体中。  
高潮继续着，眼前的事物都模糊了，脑海也变成一片空白，心里只觉得那是影片的一部分，是影片正在占有着自己。  
真是幸福。

×××

事后，斋宫不免黑了脸。  
“这是什么乱七八糟的，不是说好了给你用的吗？”  
影片肯定是说不过他，可怜巴巴地辩解道：“就是想让老师舒服而已嘛……”  
“啧，看来是要惩罚一下呢。”  
“嗯啊？惩罚什么？？”  
“下次你不能碰我。”  
“哦……”影片一脸“我还以为说什么呢”的表情。  
“我很期待你的表演呢。”说话间，斋宫又贴了上来，抚摸着影片的身体说道，“沉迷在快乐之中无法自拔的样子。如果是美丽的你的话……一定也是难得的美景吧。”  
欲望自斋宫的身体中散发出，缠绕着影片，就像是氤氲的毒气一般撕咬着他的理智，填入让人上瘾的幸福感。  
“……只有老师身边。”影片小声说着，“我能去的地方，只有老师的身边 。”  
他不厌其烦地接受着斋宫的吻，沉迷在这小小的温暖中，再也不想离开。

END


	14. [モブ宗/みか宗]懺悔室

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ×mob第一人称，各种慎入  
> ×mob和宗没有交流但是在偷窥  
> ×标题是复制的某太太的小号ID各种对不起m(＿ ＿)m

“影片……影片…………啊……啊！”  
黑暗的房间中，似乎只有那显示屏是亮着的。  
地下livehouse狭窄的乐屋在这模糊的视频中反而透着一种诡异感，让人无法集中到画面中的人身上。  
“不要……不要插了……要坏掉了……啊……啊啊！！要、要去了……！！”  
如果将这视频公开发布出去，大约不论换作谁都会为此惊讶的吧——Valkyrie的队长，斋宫宗，此时正衣衫不整地被影片mika摁在桌上，被肆意肏弄着。  
想到这里就兴奋了起来。  
好想将斋宫这淫荡的模样展现在别人面前。  
那时，他的脸上……会是什么样的表情呢？

×××

上帝啊，我要忏悔。  
一开始，加入捉弄他的队伍的理由，只是觉得他很漂亮。

柔软的短发，考究的衣衫，以及怀中的布偶——无论何处都与众人格格不入的存在。  
过去曾为华族的名门最终衰落至此，在我们听来，却只会联系起那些带着艳色的，关于堕落的华族之女的传说。  
在看着伙伴们扯坏他的人偶，弄脏他的衣服课本，大声嘲笑着他的时候，我却偶尔会觉得无聊，似乎是因他彻底被弄脏的模样太过乏味，让人没有了玩弄的欲望。  
他的第一次反抗，是在我们准备扒光他的时候。  
原本大家只是例行地喊着“你大约是没有小鸡鸡的吧！”之类的无聊的话，但其中一人却突然提议不如现场验一下身，众人便一呼而起，准备以此来羞辱他。  
“放手！！你们这样——会遭报应的！！”  
一向只知道哭哭唧唧的他还会这么大声地说话，倒是很让我意外。然而这种无力的言语在力量的压制下根本毫无作用，只是勾起了人的施虐欲望。  
“报应？难道要老天打个雷什么的？？”  
回应他的不过是在欺负过程中增加的哄笑声而已。  
“住手！不要碰我！放开我！！”  
在这其中我似乎也感受到了趣味，不禁凑近了些。  
他的衬衫已有些散乱，胸口臂间有些突兀的抓痕，大约也是这次反抗得到的附赠品。  
“啊——！！你竟然咬我！”  
我们中却发出了一声惨叫。  
虽说最后大家还是不忘嘲笑着他攻击别人的方式，但最终这次欺负还是以这种令人扫兴的方式结束了。

今后会怎样呢？那时我想着。  
大约会有什么带着凶器上学，出点流血事件的报复吧。  
毕竟这种只剩下骄傲的人也就只会为了这些卖力了。  
然而我错了。  
故事还是一如既往的俗套，就像你期待着满是超能力世界末日的美好青春但是现实却只是你天天只能跟无聊的人一起糊弄下次期末考一样，终结那欺负的过程的只是一次简单粗暴的外力干涉而已——一个老爹玩职业空手道的人过来暴打了我们一顿。  
夕阳中我看着那渐变的晚霞，想着这厮大约明天就是那家伙的小弟了，不禁发出了我在童年对他的最后一句感慨：  
这家伙，真他妈的没用。

再次见到他，是在高中。  
同学原本只是看着女偶像脱到只剩内衣的写真广告，没想不一会儿就被换了节目，成了介绍梦之咲的宣传mv。  
Valkyrie，我看着那眼熟的人在舞台上的模样，不禁想道：当初我们应该扒光了他的。

×××

一开始也只是单纯的兴趣而已，从关注Valkyrie的live到跟踪他们到后台，原本只是为了打发无聊的时间，但在观察到Valkyrie的二人总是要在乐屋消耗过长的时间时，心中便有了追踪下去的冲动。  
直到有一天，我发现他的颈上有一个吻痕。  
——原来他早已被人碰过了。  
这一认知让我顿时失去了所有顾忌，开始挖空心思思考怎样揭示他在那体面外表下不为人知的一面。第一次试着放置摄像头时的惊险与刺激感还让我记忆犹新。在偷偷溜出livehouse后打开手机端时，我的心脏就漏跳了一拍。  
——他正在为Valkyrie里的另一人，影片mika，口交。  
他柔软的短发早已被搔乱，细长的双眼因不适而眯起，然而口中却仍嘬着另一个男人的阳物，讨好地舔弄吞吐着。  
那个人是谁？是他找到的另一个庇护自己的人吗？  
就像以前一样需要依赖着谁才能活下去一般，是他用自己的身体作为偿还，依靠着他活下去吗。  
想到这里，我的阴茎也勃起了。  
就算站在这个位置，他在我心中也仍旧是沦落的华族女子一般的形象，所有的高傲与才能都只是让人玩弄他时的调味品，产生别样的风味。

偷窥就这样持续进行着。  
从他们live之后的吻，到互相抚慰阳物的简单接触，再到单方面的口交，偶尔也会有插入的行为。  
看着他一次又一次哭叫着在别人身下达到高潮，那任人摆弄的模样也时常出现在我的梦中，作为睡前自慰的妄想材料。  
然而自夏天之后，他们就开始渐渐地不在出现了。不过虽然在地下livehouse开live的间隔长了，但他们每次在live之后的交合却玩得更疯了些，我甚至曾看到过影片在live后自他的身体里取出一枚跳蛋，稍稍把玩便塞回后穴中——和他自己的阴茎一起。

又过了几个月，他们在事后交谈时略微透露了今后的动向。  
“最近的live有点多呢……”影片边为他清理着下体边说道。  
“你至少也考虑一下学分的事吧。”  
“嗯啊……但是和老师在地下livehouse的live也很开心嘛！感觉很二人世界呢～”  
一旁偷窥的我不禁喷了出来，心想换作我应该是更期待这live之后肆意侵犯他的时间吧。  
“……每次都要做真的很烦啊，不能换个地方吗？”  
明明每次都一脸发情了的模样。  
“嗯啊……好嘛，以后都只在家里做也可以啦，但是地下livehouse的live能不能不要彻底取消嘛？”  
“不行，就算回来也要等你好好攒够了学分再回来。”  
“唔……只有两个月了，根本不够嘛！”  
“所以给我现在开始努力！”  
“嗯啊……”

Valkyrie要停止地下livehouse的活动了。  
上天大约是对我不公，连这样小小的乐趣都要被剥夺。  
然而在这之下，却有了一种想要近距离地偷窥的冲动。  
于是在Valkyrie的最后一次live，我又一次偷偷地溜进了乐屋，拆除了自己的摄像头。  
“嘿嘿～现在老师就算用难度高些的编排我也能适应了～”  
刚离开乐屋，拐角就传来了影片的声音。  
我只得拉低了帽檐，抱胸在角落里装作无关人等。  
“都已经练习了这么久，再学不会的也能学会了吧，有什么好炫耀的。”  
对自己的情人还是这番口气，真是爱装。  
“老师没有挑我的错呢，好开心～”  
斋宫这会儿倒像是拿他没办法了，只将人往屋里一推：“废话真多，快点换衣服收拾了回家。”  
之后自门内传出的，便是些模糊的呻吟了。  
我听着这撩人的声音，不禁想起之前自己偷窥到的那些情事，估摸着他们大约已经开始插入时便壮着胆子悄悄打开了乐屋的门。  
男人的精液的气味，抽插中噗滋噗滋的水声，以及在门缝中只能偷窥到些许的斋宫修长的双腿。  
他们正在我眼前不足2米的地方做爱。  
这时间短暂却也漫长，虽然明白这行为的危险，但我还是不能控制地等到他们纷纷到达高潮才离开乐屋的门边，站在拐角回忆着这最后一次也最为清晰的偷窥。

正在我沉浸在幻想中的时候，一个人突然出现在眼前。  
异色的双眼，精致的五官，是个美貌不输于宗的人。  
他带着一丝交欢的味道从门内走出，径直来到我的身边。  
“你……在干什么？”  
他盯着我的手，眼神冰冷。  
我循着他的视线低头，便看到了自己手中的东西。  
——那个微型摄像头。

END


	15. 视线

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ×流星祭后啪  
> ×随便嫖嫖……

影片mika的视线里，渐渐地多出了些不可捉摸的含义。  
这变化的开端很是模糊，或许是昨天，或许是上个月，也或许是在……半年多以前。  
从天气变得炎热，让人迫不及待地换上轻薄衣物的时间开始，视线的感觉就变了。  
目光自肩颈移至手臂，停留在裸露的肌肤，仔细打量着，描绘着身体的线条。  
灼人的视线。

×

“老师，之后能换回浴衣吗？”  
流星祭的live结束后，影片在斋宫宗的身后说道。  
此时斋宫正要解那贴身的斜襟短衫，听了这话便停了手，开口反问：“祭典都结束了，为什么要换浴衣？”  
“嗯啊……因为穿浴衣的老师很好看嘛。”  
“之前小姑娘部室拍过照片了吗？想看的话让她发你一份就是了。”  
“照片和本人总是不一样的嘛。”影片说着晃荡晃荡了腿，又小声嘀咕了一句，“从小杏那儿买也太贵了。”  
“啊？”  
“啊，没、没什么！”  
斋宫接着便叹了口气：“有空说这些无聊的事不如先收拾起来，时候也不早了。”  
“嗯啊？我已经收拾完了啊？”  
斋宫这才转身，只见影片早已整整齐齐地套了校服，坐在桌边看着他。  
“Non！桌子不是拿来坐的！给我下来……不对，为什么你倒是直接换了制服啊？！”  
影片却像是听到什么不可思议的话一般问：“诶不可以吗？我只是想看老师穿浴衣而已，不代表我自己也要穿啊？”  
“…………”斋宫一时气急也懒得搭理他了，于是低头去处理自己那被一堆挂饰拖累的衣物。  
“虽然Valkyrie的衣装都是成对的，但老师的那套总是要复杂很多呢……”  
“不满吗？”  
“不不，”影片笑道，“要帮忙吗？”

又是那熟悉的，灼人的视线。  
从脖颈到锁骨，再顺着解开的衣扣向下移动。  
难得裸露的肌肤被玩赏一般地观看着，让斋宫变得不自在起来。  
“影片……”然而要说出口，还是得有些勇气。  
影片却完全理解成了别的方向，将斋宫的制服整整齐齐地叠好便拿出了一边的浴衣，放到了斋宫的手边。  
“难得Mado姐也穿着浴衣，老师真的不考虑一下吗？”  
“Mademoiselle……”那个常常坐在他掌心的人偶也穿着与他们成套的浴衣，在角落望着他们。  
冰冷的，毫无知觉的视线。

最后一颗衣扣也已解开，影片的视线也随之产生了细微的变化。  
斋宫几乎是下意识地想要转过身去，然而在看到影片一脸无辜的神情时，却又觉得那般躲避未免自作多情，于是又停了这念头，继续做该做的事了。  
褪下裙裤，除去短衫，只一会儿，他便几乎浑身赤裸，仅剩一条贴身的短裤。  
本是让人羞耻的模样，但影片的视线却不如先前那般灼人了。  
“你还真是自说自话呢。”斋宫忙开口说些无用的，好缓和下这莫名变得暧昧的气氛。  
影片闻言自然也稀松平常地搭腔：“只是今天呀～毕竟是难得的祭典嘛。”

在欲望的边缘，却又没有任何越界。  
在一次次的积累之后早已不知是在期待着什么，还是害怕着什么。  
明明在维护中早就有过数不清的身体接触，然而在带上欲望的场合下却总是克制而疏离的，让人不禁怀疑一切都只是自己的误解。  
或许他本身也在等待着这份欲望化为实体，向自己袭来的时刻。

于是乎，借着展开浴衣的动作，斋宫便不动声色地转过身去，背朝着影片开始整理起浴衣。  
“诶～～老师刚刚不是还不想换吗？”  
“不是你在那儿烦得要死说想看我穿吗？”  
“嗯啊……”  
熟悉的感叹声却突然拉近了距离，让斋宫忙慌乱地想要转过身去，却在动作之前就被抱住了。

开始了。  
他一直觉得可能会发生的事。  
虽然并不熟悉被当作欲望的客体的感受，但此时大约也能感觉出，自己或许早已被当作了能够发泄欲望的对象。  
“放手……”  
“唔……有点不想放……”影片却毫无知觉，“不能再抱一会儿吗？”  
“你抱着想做什么？很麻烦啊！”  
“诶，做、做什么……？”影片这才开始迷糊，“没想过要做什么……”  
这话一说，斋宫立马没了脾气，心说大约这个迟钝的人也搞不清楚那视线的意味，只是按照些莫名其妙的本能行事而已。  
“如果说要想一想下面做什么的话……”然而影片再度开口时，说出的却是让斋宫感觉有些不妙的话，“想摸老师。”  
“喂！”  
影片的手自然不会理会斋宫的制止，开始顺着衣襟攀了上去。  
“虽然平时也会碰老师，但是总觉得不一样……”微凉的手指很快便探入领口，揉捏着包裹在其中的肌肤。  
肋间，腹部，再到胸口，混乱的抚摸顺着身体的线条慢慢游移，触及胸尖的时候便会带来些难耐的触感，让斋宫的呼吸都乱了起来。  
“住……手……”  
斋宫试着逃离，但在这触摸下却无法使出力气，让影片就这么抱了个死紧，继续开发着他的身体。  
“老师之前不是说要优雅吗……”挣扎片刻之后，影片便腾了一只手越过了腰带，向下摆探去，“浴衣的话……动作也要克制了。”  
分开的双腿撑开了下摆，让影片轻易地就探入了衣内，顺着大腿内侧慢慢向上抚摸。  
“影片！你到底想干嘛？！”  
“不能摸那里吗？”影片开始吮吻他的后颈。  
“唔……”  
作乱的手一路往上，随即停在了他腿间那处：“老师……硬了啊。”

×

“唔……啊……那里……嗯……”  
在被说了“这样不处理不行啊”之后，斋宫的阳物便被影片掏出，开始撸动起来。指尖抚弄着伞部，时不时照顾着囊袋，很快就让斋宫陷入了陌生的情欲中，挣扎着发出模糊的呻吟。  
“这样弄老师……老师舒服吗？”  
快感累积着，让斋宫渐渐失了抵抗的力气，但这问话要答起来却甚是让人羞耻，因而只下意识地摇了摇头。  
“嗯啊……好奇怪啊……明明这样的话就应该能处理的……”影片倒是一头雾水，开始用力刺激着冠状沟，“难道是要这里……”  
“啊啊……嗯……”  
斋宫本身极少自渎，被这般玩弄自然迅速地丢盔卸甲，射在了影片手中。  
精液的气味弥漫开来，羞耻感立时漫过了斋宫的头顶，让他挣扎着想要离开。  
“老师这样舒服吗？”  
影片却又缠了上来。  
“怎么可能舒服？！”  
然而下一刻却被推倒在了桌上。  
“明明射出来了？”影片看着他问道。  
“…………”斋宫咬紧了下唇。  
这会儿影片也不急了，只是看着倒在桌上的斋宫。  
拉扯间浴衣早已散乱，只有腰带松松地缠在腰间，系着那被揉皱了的浴衣。胸前两点在情欲的作用下已经挺立，随着呼吸上下起伏。此时斋宫下身的遮蔽也早已被扯下，在大开的浴衣下摆间便是赤裸的下体以及裸露的双腿。  
“真好看……”影片欣赏着他淫乱的模样，用那灼热的视线描绘着他身体肌理的走向，感叹道，“虽然穿戴整齐的样子也很好看，但是……”  
模糊的话尾让斋宫有了些许不安。他向来都是被人隔离在外，远远地与人交谈，又有何时被这般对待，被弄出羞耻的模样，被自上到下地细细打量，好似他的价值便是被放在榻上任人赏玩，带出阵阵羞耻的呻吟。  
虽然这么想着，但身体还是兴奋了起来。  
疲软的性器很快便再度挺立起来，影片黏腻的视线就如催情剂，让铃口溢出少许清液。

“明明什么都没做，为什么老师又硬了呢？”  
影片认真地发出疑问，仿佛那个用视线侵犯他人的自己从未存在过一般。  
“影……片……”斋宫试图并拢双腿，影片却挤进了他的腿间，阻止着他的动作。  
“如果只是普通的处理……老师好像并不舒服呢？”影片揪住了他先前的回答，边思考着理由边拉高了他的双腿，“那就要这样了呢。”  
身体的私处被完全暴露在他人眼前，未经人事的穴口还是一片处女地，紧张地任视线开拓着。

“或许我，很早以前……就想和老师做爱了……”影片说着，开始扩张着他的后穴。  
粘着在他身上的视线最终化为了欲望的实体，插入了自己身体中。  
“影片……影……片……啊……”  
敏感点被找出，被一次次地顶弄，身体已无法回到知悉欲望之前的状态，只能更加贪婪地索求着，像是上瘾一般作出各色媚态，将那黏腻的视线紧紧地吸引在自己身上。

在一片几乎要让人失去意识的快感中，斋宫勾住了影片的脖子，寻了他的唇去吻他。  
为了这场作为关系的开始的交欢。

END


End file.
